Harry Potter and the New faces
by live2dance
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione face new people, new loves, old loves, and a tons of surprising twists! ( I know it's bad but please read!) : )
1. The Begining

Top of Form  
  
story id: 1459500  
  
Bottom of Form | |Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I DISPLAY. JK ROWLING OWNS THEM AND ANYOTHER WORKERS OF HERS.  
  
"Ouch," Harry yelled over the screeches of a unrecognizable owl, "What are you doing?" Harry got up and turned on his bedside lamp to find the owl still pecking and nipping at him to get up. "I'm up, I'm up!" Harry said, "Now what do you want?" Harry took and envelope from the owl to find an off- white envelope with the Hogwarts seal on the back. "Oh no," he whispered, "O.W.L's," he said in a very nervous, yet excited voice. The owl had then flew off leaving Hedwig screeching loudly, upset that he was awakened. He tried calming her down scared that he was going to wake up the Dursley's.  
  
He reached down and carefully opened the letter with trembling hands.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
This letter is to inform you of your fifth year O.W.L. results.  
  
We are happy to announce that you have received five N.E.W.T.'s  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding  
  
History of Magic: Acceptable  
  
Divination: Poor  
  
Transfiguration: Outstanding  
  
Charms: Exceeds expectations  
  
Herbology: Acceptable  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Potions: Outstanding  
  
We hope you are satisfied with you results!  
  
Harry read and read over the letter. Outstanding in Potions? How can that be? Maybe Professor MoGonagall had told Snape he had wanted to be an auror, or maybe it had been a mistake or maybe he really wasn't that bad and through all the years Snape had told him he was bad at potions finally paid off. He was going to be in Prof. Snape's N.E.W.T. class. How fun!  
  
He then realized that there were two other pages; one, the traditional Hogwarts letter telling when school started, and when to be at King's Cross and how to get there, two: the list of things they needed for the school year.  
  
Harry couldn't help noticing that they (again) needed a set of dress robes. "Oh great," he said remembering all that happened last year with Cho and hoped it wasn't a dance.  
  
Remembering about last year he thought of Sirus. He had thought about him a lot this summer, about him not being there any more, about any more living relatives that cared about him, about not writing and telling him everything, who would he turn to? Who would have all the answers for him?  
  
He then remembered Ron and Hermione. He quickly gathered up some paper and quill and wrote them both letters.  
  
Ron,  
  
You probably already know; but I got my OWL's back. I got five NEWT's. Guess What? I got a NEWT in potions! What about you? I'm going to write Hermione but I'm pretty sure she got a NEWT in all her classes. Can't wait to see you guys, its real boring over here.  
  
Harry  
  
PS Did you see on the school list we need dress robes again?  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey I just wanted to let you know that I didn't do to bad in my OWL's. I got five. One in defense against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, transfiguration, charms, and POTIONS! I'm guessing you got a lot. I really miss you guys. It's a real drag over here at the Dursleys. I can't wait to get back at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry closed the two letters up and tied them to Hedwig, who was sleeping in her cage. "Be careful," he said. Closing the window and getting back into bed. He laid there thinking. He could not get back to sleep. He had just fallen asleep when he received a very rude awakening by the schools owl. He had not been sleeping a lot lately and even though how much he didn't want to stay at the Dursleys, he didn't want to go back to the order. Not now. Not with all that's happened. He just wanted to think. Get everything straight before going back to school, but even though how much he tried not thinking about the last couple of months the though of Sirus being dead stayed in his head.  
  
As Harry laid there he realized he had forgotten to write to Lupin. The only person he had left. The only person how knew Harry's loved ones most. After all his best friends were his dad and his godfather. Harry had decided that he should write to Lupin first thing when Hedwig came back. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if he should ask Lupin to back to the Black's house. Maybe it would be better for him, but then again maybe it would be worse. Staying in Sirus' house?  
  
Harry woke up around 7:00 the next morning just to be greeted by a pecking at his window.  
  
He jumped up abruptly hoping it was Hedwig, but no hope. It was just the Daily Prophet, something he barely took notice to any more. He opened the window and he untied a prophet and put in the money. The bird flew off. He didn't even take a glance at the prophet. He threw it down on his bed and he opened his door ready to go down and make the Dursley's breakfast. But as the prophet unfolded the headline caught his eye. He immediately grabbed the paper and stared at the headline.  
  
ATTACK AND DEATH BY HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
  
Late last night was reported the second act of the Dark Lord, we are not sure however but we think he-who-must-not-be-named captured and killed Julia Burnes, one of the best defense against the dark arts handler. Her parents reported that she was up in her room with her younger but equally talented sister Olivia, when they heard a loud bang. They rushed up into their rooms to find they were both missing. They immediately called the ministry of magic, who got there momentarily.  
  
They suspected someone had taken them through a portkey. After what had happened with a group of witches and wizards at the ministry of magic a couple of months ago, involving Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, and the return of he-who-must-not-be-named. They were worried that it was another act of the dark lord. They immediately set up aurors and members of the ministry to locate and get through to where they might be.  
  
About an hour after that Olivia had suddenly reappeared in her bedroom. She had been holding her limp, lifeless sister in her arms, and was crying madly. Julia was immediately rushed to the St. Mungo's Hospital and Olivia was immediately checked over and interviewed by private staff.  
  
"I was in my room with my sister when a strange man appeared holding a pot. He grabbed my sister and me and told us to touch the pot. Julia told me to just do whatever they said, so we help the pot and were taken to a very strange house. There were pictures on the walls and Daily Prophet clippings. It was very old. We were lead into a room. There was someone sitting in a chair with his back facing us. The stranger took Julia to face him. Julia screamed and started kicking and screaming to get away. I went to help but another guy standing in the corner with a hooded mask came and held me back. We were both fighting to go when a cold, dark, deep voice spoke. He asked my sister where it was and she would not answer. He got a wand and she suddenly said that she didn't have it anymore. He took his wand and pointed at her and asked her again, where was it. She yelled out that she didn't know, she didn't have it anymore. He took his wand and Julia told me to run. I tried getting free but two more hooded guys came and was holding me. One of them grabbed my arm back and broke it. Julia started screaming and the voice said that it was too bad she didn't know where it was, and yelled out AVADA KEDAVRA! She fell to the ground. He told all the hooded guys to go and find it. Then he told one of them to take us back. And then he was dragging me and my sister out of the room, and then we were back at home, in our bedroom."  
  
Those are the exact words, told to us my Olivia Burnes. "We need to keep under watch at the burnes; we can't have this happen again." Said Fudge ( minister of magic) "We now know the dark lord is back and he wanted something, Julia will be under watch at all times, as well as her mother and father. "She is great at defense the dark arts, trailing behind her sister through all the years. She will know when danger is near. We believe she can watch after herself, but she must have some sort of watch guard over her" Said her mother and father (Stacy and Erik Burnes). "We will, in no doubt, find the thing he- who-must-not-be-named wants and solve this thing once and for all" says Percy Weasley (Fudge's assistant).  
  
Harry sat there reading in awe and confused. Whose Julia and Olivia Burnes? Great defense against the dark arts handlers? What does Voldemort want with them? What did she have that he wanted?  
  
Author Words: I know this is going kind of slow but please keep reading!!!! I will probably have the next chapter ready in a couple of days, but its going to be real long and a lot will happen SO PLEASE REVIEW(I will answer them in the beginning of the next chapter)  
  
Next chapter: Mail, mail, and more mail for Harry! All of his questions will be answered, and he will finally get to see all of his missed friends. But will it be too much for him? 


	2. Back to the order

Harry Potter and the New Faces  
Chapter two: Back to the Order  
  
Here are some answers and comments to your reviews:  
  
Lisa Meunier: Thanks so much!!! It's real cool that people like my story and that they want me to write more! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!! And please tell all your friends about my story, because I only got two reviews!  
  
Sirius Wood: Thanks so much! I have to sort out all the details so I don't give it away. Thanks so much for reading and you have to keep writing because I got your story on my favorite list!!! Keep in touch! And please tell your friends about my story!  
  
Harrylovesginny: I am I am and I hope you love the story! Please tell your friend about my story!  
  
Quidditch7: Hey Kelly! Thanks a bunch and I'm glad people think that it leaves them in suspense because that's what I really wanted it to be like. Keep reading please and tell all your friends about my story!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Back to the Order  
  
Harry went downstairs and realized that the Dursleys were gone. Harry had completely forgotten with everything going on: Dudley's birthday. He was greeted bya note on the fridge.  
  
Harry, Went out to breakfast with Duddikins, didn't want to wake you up.  
Be back later  
  
Didn't want to wake you, more like didn't want you to come Harry thought. He went to the fridge to find two eggs and some bacon to make himself breakfast: seeing as he was alone. As he sat down with his breakfast he turned on the News:  
  
"Missing and killed," the news reporter said, "Young Julia and Olivia Burnes were kidnapped last night. About an hour later they arrived back at home. Police say that Olivia came back healthy, with a few cuts, but Julia was reported murdered. They were immediately brought to a hospital and police questioned Olivia. Their father Erik Burnes( mayor of Hammilton) put out a search team to track down the suspects that could have cause all this.  
  
Harry turned it off. He took the newspaper lying on the table headlined Burnes Fall Apart. He looked down at the girl known as Julia Burnes. She was pretty, brown hair, green eyes, tall and skinny, but you could see the sadness in her eyes, something that made Harry think of Sirus. Just then an owl came through the open window, it was Pig. Harry immediately thought Ron, but he was wrong. As he untied the letter from Pig he realized it was from Lupin.  
  
Harry, You probably already heard the news about the Burnes and for your protection we will be there to pick you up in a week. (Tuesday morning at 9:00 AM) You have got to promise me that you will not leave the Dursley's until then!!!  
  
Lupin  
  
PS: Congratulation on your OWL's results! (The Weasleys are over here and will be for the remainder of the summer)  
  
NEXT TUESDAY:  
  
Harry sat there in his room waiting for Lupin and probably Tonks and Moody to arrive. He had packed up everything up and was going to lug it all down stairs but then thought they might just pick him up in his room.  
Just then he heard the doorbell ring, and he heard uncle Vernon's voice. "Hurry, get in here." "I'm going dursley!" yelled the familiar voice of Moody. Harry ran down stairs with his trunk dragging behind him. "Hey Harry," Lupin and Tonks said in cue." Hey smiled Harry, looking at uncle Vernon closing up all the windows and curtains, and making sure aunt Petunia and Dudley were upstairs. "Well let's go said Harry practically pushing them out the door. "Umm. you don't want us to stay and visit Harry?" smiled Tonks. "No its okay you can visit later." Harry said and opened the door for everyone. "Okay well we'll see you," said Moody, "And remember Dursley, don't pull anything funny." "I wont," stuttered Uncle Vernon. With that they all left and with that were greeted by a Silver convertible. "Whoa." said Harry, Were did you get that?" "The ministry got some new cars, so now we can drive around in style," replied Lupin. "But everything inside the car is run my magic," smiled Tonks. "Well let's go!" replied Moody and Harry together. Off they went to the order.  
They arrived about 2 hours later, and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. "Hello Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with kisses on the cheek, "How have you been, are you hungry?" I'm fine, and no I'm not hungry," replied Harry. Mr. Weasley however, ran straight over to the convertible and started playing with all the buttons, until he realized they were all magic. "Why did they do that?" he said sadly. "Because we wouldn't have had no clue what were doing if it wasn't worked with magic," said Moody casually. "Right.. Oh hello Harry," Mr. Weasley replied. "Hi," Harry said, "where's Ron?" "Oh he's out back with all of his brothers, they're playing Quidditch, Ill take your bags up to the room," said Mr. Weasley. "Ok thanks," said Harry, who got his broom and let Mr. Weasley take the rest of his things up in the house. "But wait," Harry suddenly stopped, "how're playing out there with out being noticed?" "Oh, Bill put a spy guard on the field: no one can see them except wizards and such," "Oh," Harry said hoping on his broom and taking off for the back of the house.  
He walked to the back of the yard and found all of the Weasleys playing a game of quidditch: Ron playing (as the keeper), Fred and George (the beaters), Bill, and Charlie (Chasers), and Ginny (Seeker). With out the problem that they were missing a chaser, everything was fine. He got on his broom and flew up in the air. "Harry!" everyone said in surprise. "You can be seeker," said Ginny. "Naw that's okay, I always am," replied Harry smiling, "you can be it for once," And that was the start of a long, tired, and fun game of quidditch.  
  
Authors note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, my goal is to get 50 by the end of this story and I think I got 5, lol, please tell me what you guys want to happen and tell me if its going too slow. Thanks bunches!  
  
Next chapter: Harry and Ron go back to school meeting up with everyone: Hermione, Cho, Draco, and who's this: Shiann Willston? 


	3. Shiann Willston

Harry Potter and the New Faces  
Chapter 3: Shiann Willston  
  
Ears91: Thanks, and please keep reading, and don't forget to tell all of your friends about my story!  
  
Hippyman69: Thankz and I WILL keep writing. Yes, I do think I will have more than 10 chapters. Do you think that's too long? Well, keep reading and please tell all your friends about my story! Thankz!  
  
Chapter 3: Shiann Willston  
  
After playing quidditch all day, everyone was so tired and restless. Mrs. Weasley had made a huge dinner, and everyone was just lying around. Mrs. Weasley asked for all of their school lists, so she could go and get everything tomorrow in Diagon Alley.  
"So have you figured out why we need dress robes again this year?" asked Ron, "No I have no clue why we would need them again," replied Harry. "Ginny thinks were going to have another ball," but god I hope not," laughed Ron, But mum says she will try and get me new dress robes, so I don't look like an idiot." "Yeah well with everything that happened with Cho last year, I don't even want to think about who I'm going to take." Said Harry sadly, "But what's up with you and Hermione?" Nothing, nothing at all," said Ron, "Don't you remember Victor?" "Yeah but that was a long time ago!" Said Harry. "Yeah well you would be surprised then." "Wait, what are you talking about?" said Harry. "What Hermione didn't tell you, Victor is coming out during the Christmas holidays." "Wait he's coming to Hogwarts?" Said Harry, practically choking on his butter beer. "Yep," Ron said. "Oh great," Said Harry.  
"All of you now up to bed," cried Mrs. Weasley as everyone groaned, "You have a big day tomorrow you have to pack and get ready to go back." Everyone said their goodnights and went got into their beds.  
As Harry lay there, the thought of Sirus had sunken in his head. He had tried to forget about him, but now laying there it finally sunk in that he was in sirus' house, where sirus had grown up, lived his life. He thought about a little sirus running around the house. Him and James coming here for holidays. Harry coming here for Christmas just last year, how happy he had been. But now he was... gone. And as he laid there thinking, he finally drifted off to sleep.  
"Come on we have got to go NOW," screamed Mrs. Weasley. It was two days after that and they were all rushing around trying to get to King's Cross in time. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all came rushing down. "Ok let's go," said Ginny.  
They all went by the Weasley's fireplace and took turns traveling by floo powder to Kings Cross platforms 9 and ¾. When everyone arrived, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley said their goodbyes, and Harry, Ron and Ginny went one way, and Fred and George the other.  
As Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in they found an empty compartment and sat down waiting for Hermione, who they had not found yet. "I wonder where Hermione is," Said Ginny. "She's just late probably," replied Ron. "Yeah in her letter for me she said to wait and save a seat for her on the train, so she has to be coming," Said Harry.  
"Oh thanks so much for saving me a seat," cried Hermione crashing through the door, " Crookshanks was lost we had to find her before we left, turns out she was just under my bed," " No problem," said Ron. "Well what have you guys been up to this summer?" asked Hermione. "Nothing, nothing at all," all three of them said. "Oh well I've been traveling with my parents, we went to so many places, it was so fun," Hermione said enthusiastically. She kept trailing on, but no one, except for maybe Ginny was listening.  
The train started to move and you could no longer hear all the voices from the carts around you. When all the sudden the cart door opened and a very soft voice said," Is there any room for me in here." Everyone looked up, and to their surprise found the most beautiful girl. She was tall and skinny. She had gorgeous blonde hair that fell to her shoulders but cut back upwards, she had sparkling blue eyes, pure white teeth. She was so beautiful. Cho had always been the one that everyone liked but now, who knows.  
"A. yeah.there's.a room.. I mean there room for you .to come .I mean sit here," spattered Ron. "Yes there's plenty of room for you," said Ginny smiling at Ron. "Yeah you can sit down next to Ginny," said Hermione moving over to the side where Ron and Harry were. "Thanks so much," said the girl, as she sat down. "So what's your name?" asked Harry getting over her. "My names Shiann, Shiann Willston," Shiann said. "Mines Harry, "Harry said, Harry P. "I know Harry Potter," Shiann said interrupting him," I mean, I'm just guessing," "Yeah," said Harry, "and this is.." "Hermione Granger" Hermione said shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you." "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron Weasley,"Ginny said. "Nice to meet you Ron," said Shiann. "Ummm..what.or..er nice to meet you ..er..too," Ron said. Shiann laughed as Ron's ears turned red.  
Just then the door opened again, "Hello again, Potter, Granger, Weasley's, and" he stopped right in the middle of his sentence. "Oh..um hi.my name's Shiann, Willston, yours?" Shiann asked. "Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I now have seven reviews which means I only need 43 more to reach my goal. LOL Yeah well please tell me what of think of the story and what you want to happen and what you think about Shiann. And those of you that aren't sure how to pronounce her name its Shy-ann. Please keep reading and reviewing, and tell all of your friends about my story! Thankz bunches!  
  
Next chapter: Shiann tells everyone about her and why she's here. They are told why they need dress robes. And someone unexpected finally talks Harry again. 


	4. I'm Sorry Harry

Harry Potter and the New Faces  
Chapter 4: I'm sorry Harry  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews!  
  
Hippyman69: You like my story that much? LOL no I'm joking, I'm glad you like it and please keep reading! And tell your friends about my story! Thankz!  
  
Lisa Meunier: Yeah I love it when Harry's out early! Thanks so much, its great people like my story! And yeah I didn't know what to say at the end of the chapter so I'd thought I'd say something a little more obvious but I didn't mean for it to be that obvious! LOL But I'll keep in mind what you said. Please keep reading and please tell all your friends about my story! Thankz!  
  
Chapter 4: I'm sorry Harry  
  
"Oh, hi," Shiann said shaking Draco's hand, "nice to meet you." "Yeah same here," replied Draco, "Maybe you would like to come to our compartment, sometime before we get to school," Said Draco smiling. "Yeah maybe I will," said Shiann, "Are you guys friends," she added pointing to Harry Ron and Hermione. "Aaaa. were not on best terms," said Draco. "Yeah no terms," said Harry threw gritted teeth. "Oh," Shiann said, "To bad." "Yeah it's really no shame," said Draco, "were in two different houses. Oh by the way have you gotten sorted?" "No, Dumbledore said I could get sorted first thing when I get there," she said. "Well best wishes your in slytherin, it's the best." replied Draco turning around to leave. "I beg to differ," said Hermione out loud. "To your kind," said Draco even louder. Harry and Ron stood up to this, but Draco turned around and opened the door to leave. "And don't forget to stop by before we get there," said Draco smiling at Shiann.  
"Well, he seems okay," Shiann said when he left. "Right if you're dumb enough to go with him," said Ron suddenly. "Why he doesn't seem that bad, "said Shiann. "That's until you really get to know him," Harry said, taking the spot for Ron. "Well anyways," said Ginny, "where are you from Shiann?" "Oh," Shiann said, "I'm here from, um, America. I got transferred because I wanted to go to a better school." "Oh said Hermione, "Which School?" "Umm... Redington, it's not very famous," she replied. "Must not be," said Hermione. "Yeah exactly why I'm coming here," she said.  
They sat there talking a while. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and what Ron could mutter out told them about themselves, Hogwarts, students, teachers, anything they could think of. But before long someone else came knocking on the door.  
Cho Chang, alone was at the compartment door. "Umm. Harry could I, Oh hi," Cho said realizing Shiann. "Hi, I'm Shiann, Shiann Willston." "Oh, Cho Chang, nice to meet you," Cho said looking from her to Harry, "Hi Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry." "Hi," they all said together. "I was just coming in to ask if I could talk to you out here Harry?" Cho said hopefully. "Umm yeah sure," Said Harry surprised.  
As they walked out Ron smiled at Harry. "Here, there's some empty compartments over here," Cho said. "Oh Shiann said there weren't any left," Harry said confused. "Well there are at least four," said Cho.  
Harry was led into an empty compartment; Cho sat down and closed the door. They both just sat there for a minute before Cho finally spoke. "Harry I know things didn't work out well last year and I'm truly sorry. I wish I wouldn't have misjudged you like that. I realize now that it had to be hard for you to talk about Cedric and I shouldn't have pushed you to do that. And I've been kicking myself all summer, and I just want you to know I'm sorry."  
Cho had said that so fast Harry didn't know how to react. "And if you hate me for that I'll understand completely, but I just wanted to tell you that and I know you probably still don't want anything to do with me now, but.." "Umm whoa, slow down, it's okay," said Harry nervously. "I know things didn't go well last year but," "Oh Harry if you could just please forgive me," Cho interrupted. "CHO," Harry said loudly, holding her hands down, "If you want to start over then okay, its fine with me. I've been thinking a lot about Cedric and you over the summer and if you want to know about it you can, and you should." "Oh Harry thank you so much!" Cho said. Before Harry could answer she had already started to kiss him.  
"Oh my," giggled two girls, "didn't mean to interrupt anything. Cho was on Harry's lap and they were kissing when two of Cho's friends caught them. Cho and Harry got up, embarrassed. "Be quiet guys," said Cho smiling, "we were just leaving." "Uh huh, sure," said one of her friends. She had brown curly hair, and Harry had seen her with Cho before. "Bye Harry," said Cho smiling. "C' ya around," Harry replied.  
  
They departed in the opposite direction and Harry could hear them giggling all down the hall. C ya around Harry thought. What was I thinking? As Harry confirmed how much of an idiot he was saying that he bumped into Neville. "Oh hi Harry, I was just walking around telling everyone that we're going to be arriving soon." "Thanks, Ill tell Ron and Hermione," Harry said before Neville cut him off. "Oh I already told them, have you seen Shiann? Wow is she a beauty!" "Yeah seems a lot of people think that," said Harry thinking about Cho. "Yeah I heard Fred and George talking about her, along with Jordan, seems she's going around very quickly." "Yeah," said Harry, "well I'll talk to later then."  
  
Authors note: Hey everyone Thanks for reading and please review: repeat please review. I have a total of 10 reviews and that means I only need 40 more. YEAH!!!! Please tell me if its going to slow or too fast and what you think about Shiann and what you want to happen, and what you think is going to happen. Thanks again!  
  
Next Chapter: (okay okay okay I lied in the last chapter I said they figure out why they need dress robes again, but no its not until the NEXT chapter, sry) The famous words are heard: Will you go out with me? 


	5. The 1000th Year at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the New Faces:  
Chapter 5: The 1000th year at Hogwarts  
  
Lisa meunier: ME TOO!!! Please keep reading and tell your friends about my story: send it to them or something, Thanks for reading and don't stop!  
  
Bonacbabe829: Yeah but lets just pretend Mrs. Weasley made them go back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year, because that's what I was kind of thinking, I just never put it down. Yeah things will start getting real good during Christmas because of something that's in this chapter. I'm not giving away anything though! Thanks bunches and PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: the 1000th year at Hogwarts  
  
The Hogwarts Express stopped and everyone unloaded. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Shiann got on a boat together on their trip over the lake to Hogwarts. Shiann was amazed, as she looked up at the castle, "It's so beautiful and huge, and so much bigger than my old school." "Yeah it's the biggest wizarding school ever, and one of the oldest," said Hermione as if she was in class. "Wow," Shiann replied.  
As they were lead into the Great Hall, Draco came up to Shiann and pulled her away. Ron immediately stepped forward, but Harry held him back. "Stop, let's go sit down." "Okay okay," Ron replied still looking back at Shiann now laughing at something Draco said. They all sat down, and waited for everyone to gather up in the Great Hall. Every once in a while Ron would look at Shiann and Draco, ignoring everything everyone was saying around him.  
"Geeze Ron, if you really liked her that much maybe you could have talked to her more, and then maybe she wouldn't be hanging around with Draco," Ginny said annoyed by him to listening to her. Ron just stared at her, "What do you mean? I talked to her," "No you muttered some stuff that no one understood." She said looking around at everyone for some help. Everyone nodded. "Yeah you were mate," said Harry, "Just loosen up and talk to her, all she knows about you is that your name is a Ron umm...Weasley, umm. yeah," said Harry doing his best impression of Ron. Ron just starred, "So what of it? Now she knows I like her and then she'll be coming on to me," "Right," said Ginny cutting him off, "Now she'll know that you drool over every pretty girl that walks by you." Everyone laughed except for Ron and Hermione, who just sat there not saying much. "Well if I remember right.. Harry walked off in an empty compartment with Cho and no one has said anything to him." Ron spat out. "Nothing happened Ron," Harry said smiling, "She just said she was sorry and that we should get back together." "You guys didn't do anything?" Ron said not believing anything Harry said. "Well we kissed, but that's it." "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH," Ron carried out.  
Just then Shiann walked up smiling at Ron, who was still carrying out the Ooohhh. "Here you can sit in between Ron and me," said Ginny moving away from Ron winking at him. Ron just froze, turning around to see who Ginny was talking to. "okay, cool," she said sitting down.  
As everyone sat down and got situated, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Welcome everyone let this school year bring good and bad times. I will start out by telling everyone about our newest staff member, those of you may have remembered him from previous years. Pro. Moody, our newest substitute defense against the dark arts teacher. Everyone clapped as Moody waved. He looked at Harry who smiled back. "Now shall wee carry on with the sorting?" Dumbledore said sitting down. Professor McGonagall coughed slightly looking at him. She was holding the sorting hat. "Oh my, I almost forgot. To those of you who haven't noticed, we have a new student in our school." Everyone looked around. "She is in her 6th year, and if I recall she hasn't been sorted." His eyes laid upon Shiann. "Everyone please welcome Shiann Wilston." Everyone clapped looking around to see who she was. As she rose from her seat, slightly embarrassed, the whole school stopped clapping for a second, until Fred and George whistled loudly, followed closely by Draco. Then within a second the whole school broke out in applause.  
She walked up slowly to the chair. Professor McGonagall slowly placed the sorting hat in her head. (A/N: sorry I can't think of any cool sorting hat song!) Shiann sat there a moment not knowing what she should do. When all the sudden the hat broke the silence.  
Brave, very brave and loyal. Gryffindor? But not always willing to tell the truth. Slytherin? Or am I seeing you in Ravenclaw, very smart and hardworking, or shall it be Hufflepuff? You are a hard one to sort. Yes . very hard. But your wanting to stand out and not wanting to be ignored, may just put you in ..GRYFFINDOR!  
The whole table broke out in applause. The other tables sat there clapping occasionally.  
Shiann walked back to the Gryffindor table smiling as everyone came by and gave her a high five, shook her hand, gave her hugs, and offered her help around the school. She sat back down embarrassed on all the emotion she had caused.  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone began to quiet down. She brought in all the first years and they all got sorted. As everyone waited for food to appear, Dumbledore got up. "I do have one more announcement. This year is a very special one at Hogwarts. This year, is the thousandth year anniversary of Hogwarts. This year we will be celebrating by having a huge Christmas ball. It will be held the day before everyone leaves for Christmas vacation." Everyone just sat there taking this all in before Dumbledore started talking again. "Everyone is required to wear dress robes, and as for dates. you can invite any one to Hogwarts to celebrate with you, or you can go with your fellow schoolmates. However any pranks or any non-respectable magic will not be tolerated, and the person who performed it will be sent out of the ball immediately." He looked at Fred and George at this. "There is one more thing. We are going to be holding a contest, Mrs. and Mr. Hogwarts. We will hold the nomination process in two weeks before dinner, and after that we will begin the voting process. On the night of the ball we'll crown Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts. Now rules will be told on the nomination night. And with that said let the feast begin!"  
As Dumbledore sat down, tons of food, drinks, and dessert appeared on the table and everyone began to eat, and talk about the ball.  
"Wow, I can't believe it!" said Ginny, "Mrs. And Mr. Hogwarts. Wow. I wonder who will be nominated." Harry looked at Cho and decided right there and then that he would nominate her. He then shifted his eyes toward Hermione who just sat there looking down at her food. "What's up Hermione?" he asked. "Nothing, Nothing at all." She said before her voice got all fuzzy. With that being said Ron Ginny Shiann and Neville all stopped and stared at her. "Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked. "I'm just, I'm fine," as she said that she got up and rushed out of the great hall and everyone could tell she had been crying.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys all like it!!! I'm sorry it taken me so long to get this up. I've been on vacation for a couple days and I didn't have much time to sit and write it. So what do you guys think about it so far? Please R/R and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: (okay maybe I lied again no one asked any on out in this chapter. I'm sorry I'm sorry!!) The next chapter is called puppy love. 


	6. Puppy Love

Chapter 6  
Puppy Love  
  
Thanks for all of you reviews!!! Lisa Meunier: OMG I didn't notice that. Thanks for letting me know and to everyone else that noticed it I'm so sorry!!! Thanks a bunch and please continue reading and reviewing my work!  
  
Neogooner: Thanks, and please keep reading my story and please tell all of your friends about it!!!  
  
Hippyman69: Thanks for reading and please continue reading!!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Puppy Love  
  
Shiann was on her bunk in the girl's dormitory, for the first time. Hermione was in the bunk under her crying. "Hermione what's up?" she said sympathetically. Hermione looked up her eyes were full of tears. "I'm just. its just with the contest ..it's so... it makes girls like me feel like nothing." She put her head in her hands and stared crying again. "Girls like you? What's that suppose to mean." Shiann replied. Hermione sat there a minute before she spoke again. "I'm ugly. No guys like me. And when one finally did, he left." "First off your not ugly, second off guys at this age now are idiots and don't really know what they want." "But you're... You're so pretty, and you know it. You heard everyone when they first saw you, they were all over you." Hermione interrupted. "And I hate that." Shiann said looking down. "No one knows who I really am. I have never met any of these people in my whole life and I walk in a room and get whistled at just cuz' they find me cute or...or hott... or whatever they think. No one knows me out there. They probably don't even remember my name, but just because they can't keep there hormones to themselves, I have to suffer. I don't know when a guy likes me for me or just likes me because they'll look cooler." There was silence before Shiann spoke. "And who was that guy you said that liked you?" Hermione looked up. "Come on you know you want to tell me," Shiann said smiling.  
The two sat for another hour talking about Victor Krum, before they came back down into the nearly empty common room.  
Ron, Harry, and Neville were sitting down by the fireplace. They all appeared to be sleeping until Hermione coughed a little and they all turned around and looked at her in relief.  
"Are you okay now?" Neville asked, moving over to let her sit next to him. "Yeah I'm okay now." She said sitting down and leaning back on the couch. "What was up 'mione?" Ron said sprawled out on the whole couch. "Umm. I just I was just I ummm." Shiann could tell Hermione didn't want to tell them the truth. "Well.?" said Harry. "It was nothing," Shiann cut in. Hermione looked at her. "What do you mean nothing?" Said Harry in disbelief. "Nothing as in maybe she just doesn't want to explain," Shiann Said back to Harry. "Girls problems?" said Neville to Hermione. "Yeah girls problems," said Hermione smiling at Shiann. With that Shiann moved Ron's legs and sat down next to him on the couch. Ron moved over embarrassed. "Just chill," Hermione lipped out towards Ron. Ron lipped back at her "Thanks."  
The first two weeks had gone by and everyone was getting use to the amount of homework and studying they had to do. It was especially getting to Shiann who wasn't use to this much work.  
Shiann wasn't that bad off though. She had almost every guy in Hogwarts ask her to carry her books, or asked her to walk her to her next class, or ask her to sit by him at dinner, or asked if she needed help studying, but however she turned most of them down. Even the girls were trying to get her attention, trying to get her to hang with them, or sit by them. The only person Shiann really even talked to was Cho. They were hanging out together and studying together. When she wasn't hanging out with Cho or being flocked with fans she was spending time with Harry Ron, Hermione, and (to everyone's surprise) Draco.  
At first they were just talking in the halls, but after the first week or so they made a day to studying together. Shiann said he was just a friend but whenever she was with Cho, and Draco would say hi or stop to talk with her, Cho would laugh and the Shiann would elbow her or hit her in reply. Ron hated this along with every other guy in Hogwarts. She was almost always with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, but it was just the fact that she even took notice to Draco that got Ron mad.  
The next weekend was Hogsmead, along with Halloween and there was going to be a small Halloween party and dinner (due to the 1000th year) and everyone was to attend. As the week went on everyone was so anxious and excited about the first Hogsmead trip. Everyone except Shiann who had no clue what Hogsmead even was.  
  
A/N: I know this is going slow but the next chapter is going to be VERY LONG AND A LOT OF THINGS WILL HAPPEN. But besides that, I now have like 15 reviews, which isn't 50 but were getting there. But about3 people review per chapter, which means if I keep this up ill have a LOT because there are going to be so many chapters. I'm thinking I'm going to have another story, like a sequel to this, but it will be something that anyone will be able to read like they won't have to read this one first. One more thing: to those of you who haven't noticed I changed the rating to R just for precaution for future chapters, and no I'm not going to have gross scenes or anything, it's just a precaution! Please R/R and tell everyone about my story please!!!!  
  
Next Chapter: They go to Hogsmead, and the Halloween dance. Ron wants to take Shiann, Draco wants to take Shiann, Hermione wants to take Neville, Harry wants to take Cho, and so does who? And nominations for Mr. And Mrs. Hogwarts! 


	7. Halloween and Hogsmead

Chapter 7  
Hogsmead and Halloween  
  
Neogooner: Thanks, I changed my settings to get all reviews but I'm still not getting much more. But please keep reading and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lisa Meunier: I realized that after I wrote it and uploaded it to fanfiction. I didn't really want to give too much away so I just didn't write there conversations down but there is however a very long conversation in this chapter so please R/R!!!! Thanks!!!!  
  
Chapter 7 Hogsmead and Halloween  
  
It was the last class on Friday. Potions, double potions, and no one was happy. Neville ruined his lumernious potion and Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor (as usual). Draco made and "excellent potion and earned 20 points for Slytherin. Everyone was quite relieved to here Snape announce that they could all leave and to not cause trouble on the first Hogsmead trip.  
Everyone got up and left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hallway to the Gryffindor tower when they noticed that Shiann wasn't with them. They looked ahead to see if she had taken off to talk to Cho or Draco or some one but she wasn't anywhere in the hall.  
"Where's Shiann?" Cho said walking up to them, "I told her to meet me after last class." "We don't know," she was in Potions, "But we thought she left with us." Replied Hermione, "Come on, she's probably getting swarmed by guys to go to the Halloween dance." "Yeah," said Cho, "And are we still on for Hogsmead Harry?" Harry looked up. "Yeah, I'll meet you after breakfast tomorrow." She smiled at him and walked away with Hermione. He looked at Ron who winked. "Oh be quiet!" Harry told him smiling.  
Cho and Hermione walked back for Shiann, but they didn't see her in any of the halls so they went down to the dungeons. As they approached the Potions classroom, they could hear her talking, so assuming that she was talking with another guy, they walked up around to the potions classroom. She was talking to a guy but none other than Snape. As soon as she heard them she stopped talking, and gave Snape a "we'll finish this later" look. "Hey guys," she said to Hermione and Cho, who looked puzzled at the doorway, "Just asking about the assignment he gave us the other day. The one that's due on Monday." "Oh okay," said Cho who didn't take much notice to it. Hermione on the other hand looked even more puzzled. "Okay well thanks Snape," Shiann told Snape waving goodbye. Snape, who just stood there looking at Shiann, finally snapped out of his daze, "Anytime Shiann." Shiann turned around and walked out of the classroom. "So where are Ron and Harry?" Shiann said. "Oh there probably already a dinner, they went straight to the Gryffindor tower," Cho explained. "Oh okay," Shiann replied, "are you okay Hermione?" Hermione had just been staring off in space for awhile, "What oh yeah just thinking." "Oh okay," Shiann replied, "let's go eat I'm starving!"  
When the three of them entered the Great Hall, They noticed that in front of Dumbledore's chair there was a big red box. Dumbledore was sitting at the teacher's table waiting. Hermione and Shiann sat down next to Ginny and Harry, while Cho walked over and sat down next to her friends at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore sat a moment before everyone quieted down and was seated.  
"Everyone, many of you have forgotten but it has been two weeks since the school year began and if I'm not mistaken there is some important business to get done." Everyone sat there before Ron spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts." "Great," Hermione replied. Ron looked at Harry and whispered, "Should I nominate Shiann? Then she'll now of course I like her." "I really don't think it matters Ron, I think she already knows," Harry told him. Ron blushed before Dumbledore started talking again. "Here are the rules, he or she must be attending Hogwarts this year, once a person selects another they must accept the nomination, you can only nominate a total of one person, and all nominated people must have attended Hogwarts through their entire education." With that said about every guy in Hogwarts moaned, while looking at Shiann. Shiann blushed at looked down at her empty plate. "Now shall we start this? Everyone please call out names in an orderly matter, and they will go in the nomination box. Tomorrow at breakfast you will be able to vote. Only one vote per person, and there will be a consequence for anyone who tries sneaking more voting in. Okay begin!"  
At first no one said anything. Everyone just sat there looking around. Hermione was busy reading a book, and Shiann was pretending to read with her because all the guys were looking at her and giving her a "I'm sorry look". Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Cho. "I don't want to be the first person to say something!" He whispered to Ron. Ron shrugged, "it will be more romantic, and it will show her how much you love her." He smiled. Harry looked at Cho again and gathering up every little bit of voice her had. "Hermione granger!!!!" Everyone looked up to see who had just spoken. Everyone turned to non other than Neville. He sat there blushing, but not as much as Hermione was. She had never been so happy in her whole life. Shiann smiled at her. Harry sat there a minute registering what had just happened, before he called out, "Cho Chang!!" Everyone looked from Neville to him. Cho caught his eye. She blew a kiss to him, and Ron elbowed him. It was quiet before someone called out "Draco Malfoy!" Pancy. Draco looked at her and then looked at Shiann who smiled at him. "Ginny Weasley!" Ron immediately looked at who said this. Some little kid at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Ron didn't know him and he looked at Ginny, "And who was that?" "Ron be quiet!!!" Ginny replied. "Katie Bell!" people said simultaneously. Harry didn't have to think twice on who just said that, Fred and George Weasley. "Harry Potter!" Harry looked up at this, but knew who had said it. Cho was just returning the favor of voting for her. Harry smiled at her and gave her a wave of thanks, before someone cried out right in his ear, "Ron Weasley!" Ron looked and Shiann was sitting right next to him smiling. Harry thought that Ron might die of shock, or have a heart attack, but to Harry's surprise Ron sputtered out a pretty good thanks. "No Problem," Shiann whispered back to him. Draco looked at Shiann who shrugged at him and turned away. The voting continued before they had way more nominations than needed. Dumbledore closed up the box, "Now tomorrow you can start voting. I probably don't need to remind you of the Halloween dance tomorrow night but just in case, it starts at 7:00 until 12:00, and I expect everyone to be up in their dorms by 12:30! And with that being said, let's eat!" he smiled and sat back down. Food appeared everywhere, and everyone started eating.  
When everyone was all done, everyone went back up into the towers. It had been a long night and with Hogsmead and Halloween being tomorrow everyone got up to bed. Everyone but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Shiann, and Neville. "Umm Harry, do you mind if we borrowed the Mauraders Map and you invisibility cloak?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Why? What are you guys going to do?" Harry said curiously. "Go and get Cho," Hermione and Shiann smiled. Harry sat there a minute before he got up, "You should have told me it was for Cho."  
Hermione and Shiann walked along the corridor under the invisibility cloak. This was the first time Shiann had even been near one so the whole concept of it was amazing to Shiann. The Mauraders map was even more amazing, and spectacular. "Okay now be quiet 'cuz McGonagall is coming. Quick come here," Hermione lead Shiann and herself out of the way. "Okay I'm coming this is just so cool," Shiann whispered. McGonagall passed by and they kept walking. "Okay she said that the entrance is the knight on the top of the staircase to the right." "I have no clue where we even are, I've never been in this school before remember?" "Okay okay, I don't know where that is, I seriously think were lost" "What you got us lost!" "I didn't mean to! It's not like I purposely went the wrong way!" "Okay okay just chill, it's by a staircase right?" "No its at the top of the staircase." "Okay and its by a knight?" "Yeah but do you know how many knights there are in this castle?" "Ummm. No I've never counted," "Don't be smart! Okay now here's the stairs were supposed to go up, and at the top to the right there should be a knight."  
Hermione and Shiann walked up the stairs. "Okay now where is it?" Shiann said looking furiously at Hermione, "there are no knights!" "I don't know lets just go to the right and hope we find it!" Hermione replied guiding here to the right. "There it is, let's go!" Shiann said pointing. "SHHHHHHHH," Hermione said, "you're too loud!"  
"Hey guys let me under there before I get caught!" said a familiar voice. "We couldn't find it," sorry we took so long," said Hermione letting Cho under the invisibility cloak." "Yeah she got us lost," Shiann replied smiling, "Okay let's go!"  
The girls returned to the Gryffindor common room, only to be greeted by Harry and Ron sleeping on the couches. "Awww Harry's so cute when he sleeps!" Cho said. Hermione and Shiann looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" Cho said smiling. "Come on lets go up to our dorm," Hermione said. "We can wake them up when we get back down." "Okay cool I have to get changed out of my pajamas anyhow." Cho said. They walked up into there room. "Ron, Ron, RON!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron woke abruptly. "What do you want Harry?" "Where are the girls?" "What do you mean where are the girls? "I mean they left to go and get Cho and they still haven't came back and its almost been two hours!" "Oh man it's been two hours?" "Yeah!" "Okay maybe we're freaking out over nothing, maybe they got lost, or something," "No not with Hermione Ron you know that!" "Okay maybe there not lost," "Well let's go look for them!" "With out the invisibility cloak. Are you mad?" "Good point." "Right, very good point" "Still we have to go and look for them," "Okay sure we do but first lets check the obvious .Maybe they're up in their room." "We can't go up there Ron use your head!" "Yeah we can Harry use yours!"  
Ron walked by the girl's staircase. "Watch and learn." Ron took a step back and ran as far as he could go until the stairs turned in to one big long slide. He grabbed the railing on the one side and pulled himself up on the first window. "Okay you got a fourth of the way up there. Now what?" Harry said looking at Ron like he was an idiot. "Just watch okay and when I'm gone do exactly what I do. Okay?" Ron said waiting. "Okay but what are you waiting for?" "Just do what I do, and do it quickly." Ron sat there a minute. The staircase turned back into stairs. "Okay ready set go!" Ron said jumping off the window edge and ran up to the next. Harry on the other hand wasn't ready for it and barely missed the window. "Okay let's do this," Ron said. Before long they were standing outside the girl's dorm.  
Ron stood there a minute and looked at Harry. They knew if someone found out they would defiantly get in trouble. Harry shrugged and opened the door. Shiann was standing up in her bra and a new pair of black hip- huggers, Hermione was sitting on the bed, putting on mascara. Cho had on one of Shiann's shirt and pants. And Ron and Harry just stood there before Hermione cried "what the heck are you guys doing?" "We a we thought you were a umm." Harry tried stuttering out. Ron was gazing at Shiann who took notice and got a blanket to cover her up. "get out of here! Now! Before someone sees you!" Hermione whispered. "Ginny and Luna are coming back!" Shiann said, "Listen here they come, hurry!"  
What happened next was all a blur. Shiann shoved Ron on her bed and laid down next to him and closed the curtains around her bunk. Cho pushed Harry on Hermione's bed and got in it with him and closed the curtains. Hermione shoved all the clothes and makeup under her bed, put on her robe, and sat in the desk next to her bed pretending she was working. Ginny and Luna came in the room. "I can't believe Sean nominated me!" Ginny said. "We were only going out for like 2 weeks!" "You're lucky someone even nominated you," Luna said sadly. "Oh Hermione I can't believe Neville, I never knew he liked you," Ginny smiled at Ginny. "Yeah it was something," Hermione said yawning, "Well, I'm going to try and finish this essay so try not being loud." "Oh no we were just talking for awhile," Ginny replied. "So Ginny back to Sean," Luna said, "Did you guys, you know, do anything?" At this Ron turned around in Shiann's bunk. Shiann elbowed him and he pulled his arm into the wall which caused a very loud bang. Harry and Cho snickered under Ron and Shiann at this. Ginny and Luna looked from one bunk to the other in puzzlement. "She's a noisy sleeper," Hermione said giving them a half smile. Ginny and Luna got into their beds and laid down. "So," Luna said, "you never answered my question," "Oh said Ginny, well we didn't, you know, but we did..you know kiss and stuff." Ron turned again on the bunk and Shiann covered his mouth. "Right," said Luna, "I can't wait to get a boyfriend. Shiann is so lucky she's got every boy in school after her!" "Yeah, including my brothers," Ginny replied. Harry would die to see how red Ron's ears got at that point." "Yeah," Luna sighed, "well goodnight Ginny, Hermione." "Night," Ginny and Hermione said in cue.  
Everyone stayed where they were until they were absolutely sure Ginny and Luna were asleep.  
Ron thought for a second letting everything that just happened sink in. He had come up to the girl's room to check on them. He found out that they were fine, and that Shiann was in her bra. Shiann then pulled him up on her bed, that she laid in every night, that she slept in every night, and she didn't even have a shirt on. To top off everything his sister had just told her that he liked her (if she already didn't know). And now he was lying next to Shiann (in her bra), on her bunk, and she still had her hand over his mouth. Life was good. "Just stay here a second, just in case," Shiann whispered to Ron. "Okay," said Ron taking her hand off his mouth so he could whisper back.  
Harry on the other hand had other things running through his mind. Should I kiss her or not. No I'm in Hermione's bed, but why not? No I can't. He was lying next to Cho. Well actually Cho had her head on his shoulder and was probably sleeping. There was no need to kiss her, life was good.  
A/N: I can't write anymore, so I'm just going to stop write here and hopefully write more later. I just wanted to get this chapter going for those who are waiting. I'm real busy and I just don't have time to write, so please keep reading and reviewing! 


	8. Chapter 7 Continuing

The next day Harry and Ron awoke and went down to the Gryffindor table. They both didn't say much and things didn't get more exciting once they reached the table. Everyone was tired from last night, being up past 4:00. Hermione had tired eyes and was practically falling asleep reading the daily prophet. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ron next to him. "Where's Shiann?" " "She said she wasn't hungry and went back to bed. She said she would meet us down here in a half hour for hogsmead." "Oh," Ron replied, "Did she say anything about going to hogsmead with anyone last night?" Hermione smiled," didn't you see her enough last nigh to ask?" "Yeah Ron I think you saw plenty of her last night," Harry said smiling. "Okay that's enough guys!" Ginny stared at them cautiously. "What's going on guys?" " "Nothing Ginnny, just shut up!" Ron said quickly. "Fine," she said getting up, "I'll leave, see you guys at hogsmead." And with that she left the table and walked on to the library. Hermione sat there playing with her French toast before she spoke. "Something's up with Shiann." "What are you talking about?" Ron and Harry said simultaneously. Hermione leaned in closer. "She's up to something, I know it." "Wait what are you talking about Hermione?" Ron said curiously. "Okay, yesterday after potions I walked out and you two took off, so I met up with Cho who was waiting for Shiann outside the Library. Cho asked me if I knew where Shiann was and I didn't know so we went back down to the dungeons to see what was up. She was talking to Snape about something, and the minute she heard us she stopped talking. Well, me and Cho walked in there and asked her what she was doing and she said she was asking about the homework assignment the she hadn't finished yet about the flemmington potion." "So what's your point Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "My point is I saw her paper on the flemmington potion when I handed mine in three days ago. She was done with it and for what I saw it was done well. But she said she didn't finish it." "Well maybe she re-did it or something." Ron said not convinced. "No, I know she had it turned in. I know she was done with it and I know she was talking to Snape about something else." Harry and Ron sat there confused and thinking of anything else Shiann might have talked to Snape about. "There's one more thing. I did a little research on the internet and in the Library and there is no such thing is Remington school for witches and wizards. There isn't any school that even relates to it." Harry and Ron looked at her. "I don't know what it is but something's up and there's something she's not telling us." Ron got up, "Well I'm not pinning anything on her until we know for sure something is up! I'll meet you guys back in here in ten minutes." Ron left the Great Hall and started walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Hermione followed him to get ready for Hogsmead. When they got to the tower Ron and Harry got ready and went back down to the great hall to meet the girls. People were already starting to leave for Hogsmead before the girls finally came down the stairs. Ron and Harry sat in awe as Cho, Shiann, and Hermione came up to them to leave for Hogsmead. Cho was wearing light blue jeans with a baby blue angora sweater. Her hair was curled and pinned back with bobby pins. Her eyes had blue shadow on them, lined with black eyeliner and glitter. Shiann had on white jeans with a chain belt and a pink baby tee with a white leather jacket. Her hair was half up with two strands of hair hanging in her face. She had on silver eyeliner with light pink shadow. Hermione on the other hand had on blue jeans and her traditional black winter coat and a black beanie. She had some eyeliner on and lip gloss but it was nothing special.  
Cho embraced Harry as she linked her arm with his. "You look real cute," Harry said trying not to sound stupid. Cho smiled. "Thanks. Come on let's go." She started walking as Harry turned around at Ron nudging his head in Shiann's direction. Ron rolled his eyes following Hermione as they walked on to hogsmead. Shiann walked next to him. "You look real nice," Ron said looking down at his feet. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," she said looking up at him smiling. Ron looked at her like she was nuts. She laughed as they finished walking the pathway into Hogsmead.  
When they walked in the familiar Hogsmead Cho and Harry walked in a different direction linked together at the arms. "Well then," Hermione said turning around to face Ron and Shiann, "Where do you want to go?" Shainn stood there looking around in awe. "Oh my gosh I want to go everywhere!" Ron and Hermione laughed as they took her throughout hogsmead. Shiann insisted on going into every store. And in almost every store she bought something. By the time she reached the fifth store she had already spent more than Hermione and Ron had spent between their last two visits in Hogsmead. They were in the leaky cauldron having a butterbear when Shiann suddenly asked what time it was. "Oh umm its 12:15. Why what's up?" Hermione asked. "Oh shoot! Do you know where tiffany's diner is?"Shiann said gathering her stuff. "Yeah it's right next to the animal shop about 5 stores down from here on the right. Why where are you going?" Hermione asked puzzled. Shiann got her purse and finished her butterbear in one gulp. She looked nervously before speaking. "I'm meeting up with Draco." she said this not looking at Ron. "Oh," Hermione said, "Have fun!" Shiann looked at Ron "I'll talk to you guys later then; maybe I could meet up with you before the dance.. "Oh no," Hermione interrupted, "I mean no, you can spend time with Draco. Umm me and Ron were going to hang out and we have no clue where were going to go or where were going to be. So yeah we'll see you tonight at the dance or in the dorms or something." Ron looked at Hermione like she had just committed a crime. Hermione gave him a look as she kicked his chin under the table. "Oh I didn't know you guys had planned something today," Shiann said looking a tad bit disappointed. "Oh. well we did," Hermione said at once.  
  
"Well I'll see you guys then," she said turning around, "bye Hermione.Ron. She turned to leave but then stopped. "Are you guys going to the dance together?" she asked. Ron opened his mouth only to be shut out by Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Shiann shook her head as if she was saying yeah and turned around and left real quickly  
  
~~~~~HARRY AND CHO~~~~~  
Harry and Cho had been strolling around Hogsmead for the past couple of hours. Cho had been trying on new clothes and they shared a butterbeer and they were having a great time. "DO you want something to eat?" Harry asked her. "Yeah lets go over there," Cho replied pointing in the direction of a new restaurant that was just put up. So her and Harry went in and the were stunned to find Draco and Shiann sitting at a table laughing. Cho immediately went over by her to say hi. "Hey," Cho said, "Having fun?" "Yeah, "Shiann said smiling, "We were just eating some lunch." Harry walked over by Cho and Shiann and Draco. "Hey Harry said looking at Draco. "Hey what's up?"Draco said. Harry shrugged "nothing much." Cho smiled at them before she waved goodbye to Shiann and Draco and sat on the opposite said of the restaurant, but you could still see Shiann and Draco. "So.. Are Shiann and Draco ya know like dating?" Harry asked looking back at them. "Oh no!" Cho replied, "She likes him as a friend, only a friend." "Oh, that's good I guess." "Why is that good?" "Because ya know Ron and Shiann and Ron hating Draco and all that." "Oh I see. Well believe me Shiann doesn't hate Ron neither." "Really?" "Really really" Harry smiled. "So does that mean she liked Ron?" Harry asked looking at Cho. "No that means I don't tell secrets." Harry smiled again as he ordered two shakes and French fries. He watched as Shiann and Draco left the diner laughing as Draco took her hat she had bought and was wearing it goofing around. Harry shook his head. "Seems she likes him a little more than a friend." "I guess but it's hard you know?" "No I don't" "Well think if every girl in school liked you and you know they only like you because your cute, and when you finally meet a guy that you think isn't all talk you really don't like him, but the guy you do like only likes u for your looks." "Whoa I really did not get anything you just said." "I wouldn't expect you too." Harry made a face, "What's that suppose to mean?" "It's supposed to mean you're not a girl and you don't know how we think." Harry laughed," Okay." Cho smiled, "okay let's start walking back to the castle so I can get ready for the dance." Harry got up," it's not like you don't look great already." Cho smiled as he held her hand and walked out of the diner. It was so cold outside and Harry gave Cho his sweatshirt. It took them 30 minutes to get back to the castle but finally they made it. ~~~~~~~~~~~RON AND HERMIONE ~~~~~~~~~~ Ron got up, "why would you even do that or say anything even relating to that!!!!!???" "Ron it was for your own good!" "How is that possible for my own good?" He was practically screaming now. "Ron she's playing you. She tells you she's going out with Draco and you still fall all over her. AND could you please be quiet." Ron glared at her, "She is not playing me!" "Yeah she is. She's leading you on!" "She's not leading me anywhere! Okay just because you're a super freak who thinks everyone's out to get me, you and Harry doesn't mean the first thing you notice about her means she's going to kill us or something. I like her and that's all that matters and I'm not going her up just because you can't take it. Victor practically killed Harry and I think your still falling all over him!!! And you have no business telling people were going out or even going to the dance!! Now this is going to start a huge thing and its going to be your entire fault!" They were now screaming gout side the leaky cauldron. "Ron Victor didn't try to kill Harry!" "Oh really but just because Shiann talked to Snape means she is?" "I didn't say that?" "No you didn't but you were thinking it! I know you Hermione! I've known you for six years! I know how you think!" "And I know you Ron Weasley I know that I your hormones are everywhere and you only like Shiann because she's pretty and cute and absolutely perfect to you. If I looked like her you would be all over me. And she's conceited. She leads you on then turns you away then goes out with Draco.." "AND THEN ASK ME TO THE DANCE!!!" "What are you talking about?" "I know girls if she didn't care she wouldn't of asked if we were going to the dance!" Hermione just stared at him. "Okay Hermione I don't know what's up with you but whatever it is its annoying." "There's nothing wrong with me! Shiann just made you totally forget about things!" "Like what Hermione? Like what? That Voldemort is back and trying to kill Harry? That we were about to be killed last year? That my Father almost died? That Sirus IS DEAD? I'm sorry Hermione but if you don't mind I finally got my life straight and its probably going to get massed up again by the end of the year, so if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy it, but wait..you ruined that for me! You ruined everything! People are going to think were going out, I'm never going to get my chance with Shiann, I'm going to have to listen to you telling me and Harry that were all in danger and that Shiann and her workers are going to kill us all and find ways to trap us. I know where this whole thing is going with you and I don't even want to start it. SO yes I'm trying to forget Hermione I'm trying! But I can't so I'm trying to make the best of it but you took that and threw it away." He turned around to leave. Hermione had a tear coming down her cheek. "What are we going to do tonight?" "What me? I don't know probably sit in the common room thinking about how fun everything's going down to the dance maybe I'll stroll down there to see Shiann and Draco or Cho and Harry. Oh and yeah Neville is in love with you if you hadn't noticed between freaking out about Shiann and screwing with my life." "What am I going to tell Shiann?" "I don't know what you're going to tell her next or what lie you're going to come up with about me. I don't know tell her I'm sick or something I'm sure she wont care!" And with that he turned and walked away down the street to Hogworts. He left Hermione standing there with her face streaming with tears. ~~~~~~~~SHIANN AND DRACO~~~~~~~ They had just left the diner and were walking back to Hogworts. "So what's up with you and Pansy?" Shiann asked as she walked with her arms crossed because of the cold. "Nothing, we were close a couple of years ago but she different now. She doesn't care about herself or anything any more." "Oh, you guys were pretty close..." "Yeah I guess, ya know first crushes." "No not really, I've never really had a first crush." "Oh," "I never really grew up with many guys around. I mean I had one sister and my school was against girls in a way. They had special classes for us with no boys in them, because boys were more likely to become something of them when they were older, so it was just me and 4 other girls in a class together." "Oh is that why you moved here?" "Umm yeah." "Oh well are you going to the dance with anyone tonight?" "Umm... No never got a date." "Yeah right! Everyone wanted to go with you." "Yeah I guess so but I still didn't get a date." She gave him a half smile before they departed to go to their own towers. "So ill meet u tonight outside the great hall?' "yeah that sounds good," She said smiling as she turned and walked up the stairs.  
  
A/N:::: I know I know Hermione and Ron but this chapter is just too long and I wanna update it because its been so long but I hope you guys like it and thanks so much for reviewing and pleas please please read and review some more and tell all your friends about my story!!!! But do you think it's too long? 


	9. Chapter 7 STILL Continuing

CHAPTER 7 STILL CONTINUED  
  
A/N: thanks for everyone who reviewed this time around ~keep reading and reviewing and I hop you like this chapter continued for like ever!!!!!!!!  
  
Shiann walked into the common room: Cho was sitting next to Hermione on the couch and Hermione had red puffy eyes from crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shiann said running over to her.  
  
Cho looked at her and mouthed RON.  
  
"Did something happen between you guys today?" Shiann said.  
  
"Yeah I suppose. I don't think he's going to the dance. He only said he wanted to go to the dance with me because he felt sorry for me and he didn't want to hurt my feelings so I guess were not going together." Hermione said that so slow it was almost hard for her.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Hermione!" Shiann said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Oh no it's okay I shouldn't of even asked because of Victor I shouldn't of put Ron in that position or anything."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"But Shiann could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Don't tell Ron I said this but he really wanted to go to the dance with you." Shiann went to open her mouth but Hermione answered her question, "I know you're already probably going with Draco and I don't want you to break that but if you could please just talk to Ron."  
  
"What?" Shiann said surprised.  
  
"Just go up there and talk to him!"  
  
Cho looked at her, "Just go up there and talk to him. I think it would straighten a lot of things out."  
  
Shiann looked uneasy. Cho smiled at her, "We'll be upstairs starting to get ready we'll see you when you get back." They got up and started walking up to the dorms. Hermione turned around, "And Shiann, tell Ron what I said please." Shiann nodded her head as Cho and Hermione walked up the remainder of the stairs. Shiann sat there for a moment before finally getting up.  
  
She knocked on Ron's dorm door before she just opened it and went in. Ron was lying on his stomach with his head turned toward the wall.  
  
"Hi," Shiann said embarrassed. Ron immediately turned and got up. "What... What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry for just coming in like this,"  
  
"What.......,"  
  
"Hermione told me what happened today about you telling her you would go to the dance with her to make her fell better and all. I think that was real nice of you."  
  
Ron just stared at her, "Umm yeah...."  
  
"But yeah Hermione told me that she felt bad about the whole Victor thing and all and how she put you in a bad situation and all."  
  
Ron had never seen Shiann look so tense. She normally just does whatever feels right and doesn't care about anything else but she wasn't acting like that now. It almost made him fell more comfortable.  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Umm yeah I didn't want her and Victor getting in a fight."  
  
"Yeah, that's cool how you guys are like close but not a lot," Shiann said.  
  
Ron looked at her and he knew what he wanted to ask but he thought it would put her in an even more uncomfortable position. She looked at him and she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"Are you still going to the dance tonight?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe I will,"  
  
"You should,"  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm still not ready and it starts in 40 minutes," She said turning to leave.  
  
"Oh, yeah well I'll see you there then."  
  
"Okay," She walked out the door into the hallway until Ron questioned her, "Are you going with someone?"  
  
She turned around," yeah Draco asked me today after I asked you. I mean Hermione and you if you guys were going with anyone." She blushed.  
  
Ron almost had a smile on his face, "Oh okay,"  
  
Shiann left and walked down the stairs. She bumped into Harry who said hi and kept going. She met Hermione and Cho in her dorm and got ready. By 7:05 Hermione, Cho and her were going down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron decided to go to maybe get a dance in with Shiann, so he and Harry were waiting by the Great Hall. But just then Draco appeared next to them.  
  
"I'm guessing you're waiting for Cho," He looked at Ron confused, "and Hermione?"  
  
"No I'm just waiting with Harry,"  
  
"Oh, okay,"  
  
"Are you waiting for Shiann?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah and I figured she would be getting ready with Cho,"  
  
"Yeah she was"  
  
Draco just stood there rocking back and forth. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with a blue button up shirt. Harry had on black pants with a gray hoodie thing, and Ron had on beige pants with a black shirt. They stood there quietly before the three girls came down. Ron immediately got jealous as soon as he saw Shiann and Draco looked at him smiling. Hermione also caught Ron's eye as she looked as pretty as she did at the Yule Ball.  
  
Cho was wearing a cute baby blue halter top dress with clear high heels and a blue buckle bag. Her black hair was wavy and she had on eyeliner and shadow. Hermione had on black capris with a pink racer back top. Her hair was also wavy and you could tell Cho did her makeup. Shiann had on pink spaghetti straps and a white miniskirt with frays on the bottom that fell right before her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with her two strands hanging down in her eyes. She had all kind of colored jewels pinning her hair up into a bun. Cho had also done her makeup.  
  
"Hey," Shiann said looking at Draco. Draco walked up to her and took her hand. Harry did the same to Cho. Shiann turned and waved as Draco took her into the Great hall. Harry and Cho did the same. Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." "No problem. It's the least I could do."  
  
"You still don't believe Shiann though do you?"  
  
"Not at all. Buts that your business." Hermione said smiling. Ron couldn't help but smile too. "Come on lets go," Ron said walking into the Great Hall. They sat down with Neville and Sean at a table. They saw Harry and Cho talking with some of Cho's friends but they couldn't find Draco and Shiann anywhere. But they weren't the only ones looking for them. Pansy and some of her friends walked up to them. Pansy was wearing a black midriff shirt and black and white chopped up skirt.  
  
"Do you know where Draco is?" She asked as if they've been friends forever.  
  
"No. Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just cause." They started to walk away.  
  
"Why are you wondering where they are?" Ron asked again a little bit louder. Sean looked at him like he was nuts.  
  
They turned around, "Did you say ...They...?"  
  
"Yeah I did,"  
  
"And you mean they by whom?"  
  
"Draco and Shiann,"  
  
Pansy looked at him, "they're together?"  
  
'I don't know it's not any of my business!" Ron said turning around to face Hermione and Neville.  
  
"Oh I hate that little slut!" pansy said shouting.  
  
Ron turned around, "Did you just call Shiann a slut?"  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem?"  
  
"Yeah I do. Just because Draco likes her more than you don't mean you go calling her a slut. If you want to call someone a slut look in the mirror."  
  
Everyone around them was looking at Ron. Hermione got up, "Ron sit down now please!"  
  
Pansy glared at him, "You better keep your mouth shut before you get hurt." She turned and walked away.  
  
Just then Draco and Shiann walked into the Great Hall by Cho and Harry. They all walked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Pansy wants you." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Too bad," Draco said sitting down. Shiann looked at him. While everyone else looked at Shiann for what just happened.  
  
"What's up?" she said nervously.  
  
Ron replied quickly, "Nothing"  
  
Draco sat there as Pansy eyed him. Just then a slow song came on and everyone got with partners to dance. Draco stood up," may I have this dance?" he said in a low fake movie voice. "Of course," Shiann said.  
  
Shiann and Draco got up and started dancing along with Cho and Harry and that was the beginning of many dances that night  
  
IT was almost the end of the dance. Ron danced with Hermione and Hermione danced with Neville. Harry and Cho sat cuddled up on a bench next to the greenhouse. Shiann and Draco sat talking with Draco's friends in the corner.  
  
"Well," Ron said getting up, "im going to go."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Hermione getting up with him.  
  
~~~~HARRY AND CHO~~~~  
  
There was the end of the dance and Harry started walking out with Cho.  
  
"Do you want to go walk outside?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be nice," So they sneaked outside and started walking hand in hand along the lake when they saw Draco and Shiann sitting near the edge of the lake. Harry and Cho fell down not wanting to be seen. Cho started laughing before Harry held his and over her mouth. "SHHH," he said smiling, "I want to see what they're up to.' So they layed there behind some bushes, trying to hear what they were saying.  
  
Shiann had on her white leather jacket and was sitting holding Draco's hand in her lap. Just then Draco and her started laughing and Draco got up pulling her with him. He acted like he was going to throw her in the lake. Shiann started laughing as Draco picked her up and held her over the water.  
  
"Draco!" She screamed.  
  
"Shhhh, someone's going to hear you!"  
  
"Then put me down," She said laughing. He put her down as she sat back on the ground. Draco sat behind her and leaned her onto him. Shiann sat uncomfortably before settling down.  
  
"Oh my gosh what a flirt!" Cho said watching them, "he so wants her!"  
  
"Good thing Ron isn't here!" Harry said sarcastically, "He's so protective of her."  
  
Just then Draco leaned over and started kissing Shiann's neck. Shiann almost approving let it go on a little while before getting up.  
  
"Let's go inside," Shiann said.  
  
Draco got up and held her hands, "You okay?"  
  
Shiann smiled, "yeah, I'm fine,"  
  
"Okay come on," They walked together back to the castle as Harry and Cho sat there.  
  
"I thought you said Shiann didn't like Draco," Harry questioned.  
  
"I don't think she does. I just think it's hard for her to leave that kind of guy,"  
  
"That kind of guy? Draco doesn't seem like a great boyfriend."  
  
"No he doesn't but by the looks of things he's not that bad," Cho said smiling, "But your definitely a better one."  
  
Harry smiled as he started kissing Cho.  
  
~~~~~RON~~~~~ It was now about 1 o'clock and Hermione, Ron, and Neville were waiting in the common room for Shiann and Harry. Hermione was telling Neville everything about Shiann and what she thought about her. Just then Shiann walked through the common room door. She looked tired and surprised to see them all staring at her.  
  
"Hi," she said nervously  
  
"And where have you been?" Hermione questioned joking around  
  
"No where,"  
  
"Oh, did u have fun with Draco tonight?" Neville asked. Ron stared at Neville. Hermione gave Ron a look before they all stared at Shiann.  
  
"Yeah It was fun," She said looking down.  
  
"Where were you guys for the past hour?" Neville said.  
  
"Just hanging around," Shiann said now looking suspiciously at Neville.  
  
"Hanging around where? The teachers are on the lookout everywhere?"  
  
"We were just outside by the lake," She said now getting annoyed.  
  
"That's where Harry said him and Cho would be after the dance. Did you see them there?" Ron asked trying to get off the subject  
  
"No I didn't see them out there. Wait Cho and Harry aren't in yet?"  
  
"No," all of them said in unison.  
  
"Oh well I told Cho I'd meet her in the Library in like 5 minutes. I thought her and Harry would be back by now."  
  
"Oh, no they're not," Hermione said looking at Ron with her there's something wrong face, "do you want the Marauder's Map if you're going out now?"  
  
"No I'll be fine plus I think Harry has it." Shiann said getting up and walking out the door, "Don't wait up for me I'll prolly be out late."  
  
"Okay, bye," they all said  
  
Shiann left the common room.  
  
"I'm going to follow her," Hermione said getting up and getting her coat, "And I have the Marauders Map with me for her information."  
  
"Don't follow her!" Ron said getting up, "Just leave her be Hermione. Why do you always have to check up on things?"  
  
"And why do you have to always argue with me? I'm the one who straightened things out with Shiann and you're still mad at me. Okay I don't tell you what and what not to think so just please shut up next time you have something to say to me about Shiann!" Ron got up," I'm sorry but I'm still not letting you go out at 2:00Am without anyone. I'm coming with." Hermione smiled at him  
  
"And I'll wait for Harry to get back if he does," said Neville.  
  
"Okay then let's go," Hermione said walking out the door.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked out to the library but the funny thing was when they got there they found it empty. Hermione gave Ron the something's up look as they started walking around all the corridors. Finally they went outside and on the Marauder's Map they saw the tiny figure labeled Shiann.  
  
"See she's up to something Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"No she's not look!" Ron pointed to two figures farther on the Lake labeled Cho and Harry. Hermione just looked at Ron. They sat down in the grass trying to hide themselves. Just then Shiann ran across the grass to the other side of the lake so that she was almost next to Cho and Harry but she wasn't looking at them she was looking in the forest. Harry and Cho didn't see her but then Hermione ran across the field too behind the row of bushes dragging Ron behind her. Shiann immediately looked at the bushes carefully moving closer. Then out of nowhere something made a low groan in the forest. Immediately Shiann, Ron and Hermione looked then something started moving and in between the trees you could see two red eyes. Shiann backed away and ran to go get Harry and Cho. Hermione and Ron started running back to the castle but they stayed far enough so that Cho, Harry and Shiann couldn't see but close enough so that they could hear what they were saying. They watched as Shiann Ran all the way in a circle so that she came out by Hagrid's path to his house. She started running slower as she called for Cho and Harry who were sitting along the edge of the lake cuddling and talking.  
  
"CHO,HARRY . Snapes coming lets go!" I see it on the Marauders Map,"  
  
Cho and Harry got up and started running toward her, "where'd you come from?" Cho asked.  
  
"I was coming back from Hagrid's, I wanted to talk to im so I took the map and left a while ago. Come on let's go!"  
  
They ran back to the castle and into the dorms. Hermione and Ron got there a few minutes before them and ran into their beds and pretended to be asleep but they both new (even Ron) that something was wring with Shiann now.  
  
A/N: Finally the end LOL sry it took me so long between school and Sports and everything I just didn't have time I promise to get Chapter 8 up VERY SOON. Please keep reviewing! Thanks! 


	10. Some Fun Days

CHAPTER 8: Some Fun Days  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the Library after breakfast the next day. Hermione had told Harry about everything that happened. Ron just sat there doing his Herbology homework.  
  
"She's on to something. I know she is," Hermione said.  
  
"But you don't know if its bad or good," Harry said almost in a daze.  
  
"Yeah let's stop talking about it," Ron said looking up. With that Hermione looked down at her book. Just then Shiann walked into the Library. She had obviously just woken up for she missed breakfast and came in wearing baggy blue pants and a gray hoodie. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and looked as if she was still in bed. When she saw them she walked over to their table and sat down next to Ron.  
  
"You look tired," Harry said.  
  
"I know I was up late last night. After we came in I sat down in the common room writing letters back home."  
  
"Oh," Ron said looking down at his books. Shiann got up and walked across the Library and was looking for a book. As she reached up to grab one Ron noticed something on her arm. Shiann walked back to the table and started looking up potions for Snape.  
  
"What's that on your arm?" Ron questioned Shiann.  
  
"Oh its nothing. Just a brace. I hurt my arm a while ago and it hurts sometimes when I sleep. I must have forgotten to take it off."  
  
"Oh, that sucks," Ron said. They all sat there for another 30 minutes working on their homework assignments until Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Hey guess what?" They said practically screaming resulting in the Librarian yelling at them to be quiet.  
  
"Guess whose winning for Mrs. And Mr. Hogwarts?"  
  
"Not me?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Who?" Harry said wanting to know if it was him.  
  
"Draco and Cho and Ginny are tied!"  
  
"Ginny is winning?" Ron practically screamed?  
  
"No she's tied but almost!" George cried back, "Imagine what mom will do when she hears!"  
  
"That's great," Hermione said looking down. Everyone knew what was wrong.  
  
"Well who did everyone vote for hear?" Hermione asked looking up demanding answers.  
  
"Well I voted for Ginny and Harry," Ron said.  
  
"I voted for Ron and Cho," Harry said.  
  
"I would have voted for you Shiann," George said, "but with that stupid rule, your whole education at Hogwarts we couldn't," Fred finished. Shiann smiled at them  
  
"It's okay," Shiann said.  
  
"But yeah we voted for Ginny and Harry,"  
  
"Who did you vote for?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione just stared, "No one. I don't feel the need to rush and vote for something I absolutely don't approve of." Shiann smiled at her who in return asked her, "And who did you vote for Shiann?"  
  
"Well, I voted for Cho and Ron,"  
  
"RON?" Fred and George said together.  
  
"Well yeah I mean I nominated him," she said like it was nothing.  
  
"Well I meant eh way you and Draco are it would seem you would vote on him,"  
  
"Fred. George. Shut up." Ron said. And with that they said their goodbyes and left. Just as they were leaving Draco and Cho walked in the Library.  
  
"Hey," Draco said walking up to Shiann, "Missed you at Breakfast, do you want to go get something to eat."  
  
"Ummm..," Shiann said looking form her book to Draco.  
  
"After we're done I'll help you with that potions paper too," He said smiling.  
  
"Okay deal," she said standing up, "I'll see you guys later." As her and Draco left the Library Cho took her spot next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Missed you at breakfast. Want to get something to eat?" Ron said mimicking Draco, "God why does he have to do that!"  
  
"You like Shiann a lot don't you Ron?" Cho asked smiling.  
  
"Can you tell?" Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
"Yeah you should ask her out one time or something."  
  
"Why would you say that Cho? You know she would say no."  
  
"You don't know that." Cho smiled.  
  
"She seemed comfy with Draco last night," Hermione said smiling. Harry and Cho looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry questioned nervously wondering if she saw Shiann and Draco by the Lake.  
  
"I mean she was with him practically all night. If she didn't like him she would have came home earlier."  
  
"Oh I thought.... Never mind," Harry said looking down.  
  
"No what were you going to say Harry?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Nothing me and Cho went out last night and we saw them by the lake."  
  
"They weren't doing anything were they?" Ron cried.  
  
"No! He was just really flirting with her," Cho said looking at Ron like he was crazy, "Shiann would never ever ever do anything like that,"  
  
"Yeah okay." Said Hermione through gritted teeth.  
  
"You know I don't know what's up with you and Shiann but you've been treating Shiann real bad lately and Shiann gets real upset, especially when you talk about her like that to who knows who."  
  
Hermione just sat there, "I didn't know she thinks that,"  
  
"Yeah well she does and by what I just heard you say I don't blame her. I mean come on Hermione you're never mean to anyone, so why would you say stuff like that about Shiann?"  
  
Hermione stared down at her book, "I'm sorry. I really am." "It's okay," Cho said getting up, "I'm going down by the quidditch field. Ravenclaw has practice and everyone is over there. Bye." She got up and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight Harry." With that she left them for a morning filled with studying.  
  
DRACO AND SHIANN~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the grabbed something to eat Draco and Shiann just walked around the school talking for a while. They walked past a flyer that talked about the Christmas Ball.  
  
"So who are you going with to the Christmas Ball?" Draco asked?  
  
"Ummm.... No one," Shiann smiled, "No one yet."  
  
"That's weird how ever guy in school can like you but you get no offers to go with any of them."  
  
"I never said no one asked me. I said I'm not going with anyone."  
  
Draco smiled, "Well then is it worth me asking you to go?"  
  
She shrugged, "Try me."  
  
"Will you go with me to the formal and make every other guy in the world jealous?"  
  
"Umm I'll go with you but I don't think it will make every other guy jealous!"  
  
"Hello you're like the hottest, prettiest, coolest girl ever!"  
  
"Yeah I was afraid you would tell me that," Shiann looked down.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
Draco walked in front of her. "Listen if you think I only like you because the way you look you're wrong. I don't know what it is with you but you're just way different than any other girl and you don't just judge me on how much your friends like me. I mean everyone kind of thinks I'm "bad" which isn't a problem with me but not a lot of girls really like that and with you it's different."  
  
Shiann looked at him for a long time, "That's the first time anyone's ever proved them to me like that." She said smiling.  
  
"Well you deserve to know," Shiann just smiled. They walked out by the Quidditch Field. They saw Ravenclaw practicing.  
  
"Can you play quidditch?" Draco asked Shiann.  
  
"Ummm... I'm not he best at it but yeah."  
  
"Come on," Draco led Shiann to the other side of the field. He went inside the Slytherin house room and brought out two brooms.  
  
"Let's see what you got,"  
  
"You got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No I'm not. Just for fun come on," Draco smiled at her.  
  
"No I'm not good,"  
  
"Who cares???" Draco said getting on his broom and flying towards her. Shiann climbed on her broom.  
  
"Just don't make fun of me okay?"  
  
"I won't, I promise"  
  
Shiann rose on her broom.  
  
"You're not that bad. For a girl," Draco said smiling.  
  
"What did you just say???" Shiann said flying toward him. Draco laughed as she approached him. Out of nowhere she flew forward full speed grabbing his hat and flying away. Draco immediately followed her, and that was the beginning of a race.  
  
After about 15 min of flying around Hogwarts Draco caught up to Shiann and forced her down to land.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't fly?" Draco said worn out.  
  
"I guess I can. I mean after all I am just a girl!" She said smiling before Draco tackled her. He started tickling her trying to get his hat away. Finally he did.  
  
"You're in for it now." Draco said picking her up over his shoulders. Shiann started screaming and laughing as Draco carried her all the way into the Great Hall where he put her down finally.  
  
"Thanks for the ride," she said smiling.  
  
"No problem," Draco replied.  
  
'Yeah well I better go get something done for homework,"  
  
"Well I still owe you help for that potions paper. Want to get together tonight?"  
  
"Yeah that'll be good. Want to meet me tonight after dinner?"  
  
"Okay see you then," and Draco turned around and started walking towards the dungeons.  
  
"Hey wait Draco!" Shiann called.  
  
He turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"I had a real great time today,"  
  
Draco couldn't help but smile, "So did I."  
  
Shiann smiled as she walked away. But Ron just sat there listening to them at the top of the stairs. Right there and then he decided he's not going to let Draco have all the fun.  
  
"Hey Shiann," He said acting like he didn't hear anything as she reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hey Ron, What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just going up to the common room to study. Want to come?"  
  
"Yeah I have so much homework to get done."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Ron and Shiann went up to the common room to find it completely empty. They sat all afternoon studying, writing papers, filling out charts. They were laughing and talking and Ron pretty much had the best night of his life. Finally it was time for dinner so the got finished up and went down to the Great Hall. They walked in together to find almost everyone already eating. Draco watched them come in together and sit down next to each together by Ginny and Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Ginny asked smiling at Ron.  
  
"Up stairs studying," Ron replied  
  
"Oh is that all?"  
  
"Yeah Ginny!" Ron said getting red.  
  
"Congratulations for your lead in Mrs. Hogwarts!" Shiann said.  
  
"Thanks, but everyone knows if you were entered, you would have definitely won."  
  
Shiann rolled her eyes.  
  
Everyone started eating except for Shiann who didn't eat much at all. She was still in her hoodie and baggy pants and she looked even more tired than before. After a while Shiann put her arms down and laid on them until about everyone finished eating and were talking among themselves on their afternoon plans. Draco finishing early immediately walked over to Shiann to see what was wrong.  
  
"Hey Shiann you okay?" He asked bending down next to her.  
  
Shiann along with everyone else looked up, "yeah I'm fine I'm just tired. I think"  
  
"Oh okay. You want to get going then?"  
  
"Yeah, we just have to go up to the common room for my things," She said as she got up from the table, "Bye guys I'll be back sometime tonight" She turned and left.  
  
Almost everyone got up from the table and it was just Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Well I hate to leave you guys but I'm going to hang out with Cho tonight,"  
  
"No its okay. I was just going to study anyways," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah well I finished all my stuff with Shiann today, so I have nothing to do"  
  
"You'll find something," Harry said getting up.  
  
DRACO AND CHO  
  
Draco and Cho walked up to the Library and started Cho's paper.  
  
"You okay today?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine why?" Shiann replied.  
  
"Well you weren't eating at Dinner you just kinda sat there and slept and you didn't eat lunch."  
  
"I didn't know someone was watching me." She smiled.  
  
"It's hard not to watch you," he smiled back at her.  
  
They finished her paper and just sat there talking. Shiann was sitting cross legged on the couch in the Library and Draco was sitting on the chair next to her.  
  
"So where exactly did you used to live?" Draco asked her.  
  
"I lived in Florida but when it was time for my sister to go to school we moved to Virginia."  
  
"You have a sister?"  
  
Shiann all the sudden got quiet, "yeah I do,"  
  
"How much older is she?"  
  
"She was a year,"  
  
"Was??"  
  
"Never mind. SO have you lived here all your life?" Shiann asked purposely getting off the subject. Draco realized she must not want to talk about it so he left it alone.  
  
"Yeah. Well, sort of," I always lived in England."  
  
"That must have been fun. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"Nope. I'm an only child."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"So are you going to stay here then? Until you're done with school?"  
  
"I dunno," Shiann replied, "It all depends."  
  
"Will you at least stay here for the summer?"  
  
"Ill probably be around,"  
  
"Well we definitely have to hang out. Like plan to spend the week together or something."  
  
"Yeah, definitely."  
  
Just then they heard someone come in.  
  
"Ron just knock it off who cares if Shiann's not back yet!"  
  
Shiann froze. Draco immediately grabbed Shiann and hid behind the last row of books they were by.  
  
"It bugs me that she's out all night with Draco. Who knows what's going on?"  
  
"Well that's her choice. Now help me find that book I need."  
  
"I don't get why we have to go out in the middle of the night to find a book you need for homework."  
  
"I'm sorry its just it's really bugging me I don't know the answer!"  
  
"Yeah and what's up with Harry I mean come on he's out with Cho every night too!"  
  
"Who cares Ron I mean seriously!"  
  
"I do. Its not fair Draco gets Shiann. They don't go together. He just wants to use some other girl like he did Pansy."  
  
"Well that's Shiann's fault isn't it? You shouldn't worry for her. She's not a baby she can make her own decisions."  
  
"Yeah well I care about Shiann a lot and I just don't want her getting hurt,"  
  
"How sweet?" Hermione said sarcastically as she finally grabbed a book.  
  
"Come on let's go; we're out past curfew."  
  
Ron and Hermione left. Draco got up and sat down on the couch. Shiann followed.  
  
"Is that really what everyone thinks?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care what other people think Draco," Shiann said sitting next to him.  
  
"Well you should you go the whole school watching you and now everyone thinks your some bad person because of me."  
  
"No one thinks that besides Ron. You guys don't get along at all and on top of that he likes me. Of course he's going to get somewhat jealous!"  
  
"So he talks about you bad?"  
  
"Listen Draco you told me that you really liked me for me and I believed you. I could care less what other people think if I know the truth. I don't know what happened with you and pansy or whatever but I don't care cause whatever happened then you're not doing now,"  
  
"But still why should you have to pay for me?"  
  
"Because I want to," She smiled as he held her hands. Shiann kissed his cheek and laid down on him. They started making out.. Draco started feeling around before his hand wandered up her shirt. Shiann stopped and sat up. Draco got up to.  
  
"We should get back to our common rooms."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said getting up, "It hasta be like what like 1 or so?"  
  
"Yeah at least. Come on let's go," She said getting up and walking out the door.  
  
Shiann got back to the common room to be greeted by Rona and Hermione. Around 3 o clock Harry came strolling in, finally. At around 5 they all went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know this is going slow but the next chapter will already be Christmas so just bare with me!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! 


	11. The first Part of the Christmas Ball

Chapter 9: Christmas Ball  
  
It had almost been 6 weeks since the Halloween dance and now everyone was preparing, making arrangements, buying dresses for the Christmas Ball. The voting was still open to any one who wanted to for Mrs. and Mr. Hogwarts but they no longer kept track of who was winning for sake of revealing who won.  
Harry and Cho were of course going together and were hoping to win Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts together but they knew it was a tight race. Ginny was going with the guy who nominated her for Mrs. Hogwarts. He finally got to ask her after all of her brothers approved. Shiann was still keeping her plans and going with Draco, she purposely hangs out with Draco less now because of what she heard Ron say in the Library, but she couldn't help but like Draco. He was so nice and sincere and honest to her it was hard to let him go. And Shiann couldn't deny having feelings for Ron for what he had said mad e her think about him a lot more but of course the only person she told was Cho who didn't say any thing to any one not even Harry. Draco was right about one thing though, every guy was jealous of him. Every guy was constantly asking her out to the dance and every one was harassing Draco about how he doesn't deserve her but it didn't change their minds about each other. Hermione didn't have a date at least that's what everyone thought. She's been telling everyone she does but no one seems to be going with her.  
  
Finally thought it was the night of the ball and everyone was excited and everyone was waiting for what would happen that night.  
  
Draco, Harry, and Ron were all waiting once again at the bottom of the stairs for Shiann and Cho who got ready together once again. Everyone was walking past them with their dates into the Great Hall which was lit up with glowing candles. Each table had flowers and tons of food. The teachers table was no longer a teachers table it was now the runway for Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts that would be announced at exactly 10 o'clock at night. Music played and there wasn't a place in Hogwarts that wasn't decorated. Outside everything was lit up with arches of flowers towering over benches surrounded by roses. Everywhere you looked it was beautiful and it was amazing all this happened within the time of Dinner and the Ball.  
  
"So you planning on doing anything tonight after the ball?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"Like what?????" he replied in nasty way.  
  
"No I didn't mean like that I just meant anything like taking Shiann out or whatever."  
  
"Oh I thought you meant it to be a smartass," Draco replied, "Yeah we'll probably hang out a while after the dance."  
  
"Yeah me and Cho too"  
  
Ron just sat there thinking of another night all alone with Shiann out with Draco. Suddenly Cho and Shiann appeared at the top of the staircase. Harry and Draco smiled and looked at each other as if to say our dates are the hottest girls here. Ron just gazed as they gracefully walked down the stairs.  
Shiann was wearing a blue, purple pink shimmery dress that almost changed colors as u walked. It was a one strapped dress with an open back covered only in two straps that tie together in the middle. Her hair was curled and pinned back with her two strands of hair hanging in her face. Her makeup was done perfectly. She was wearing diamond hanging earrings that almost touched her shoulders. She was wearing a cute locket necklace with a matching bracelet. Her dress was very fitted which just showed off her curves and skinny waist.  
Cho on the other hand was wearing a light blue strapless dress. It fell to the floor but then cut back upward towards her knee. There was a lace covering with silver sparkles in flower designs over the dress. Her hair was pulled up into a cute up do held by diamond clips. Her makeup was also done in the same fashion and was holding on to a cute silver handbag.  
As they reached the guys Draco hooked his arms with Shiann and Harry did the same with Cho. Ron followed behind awed with the girls. Ron couldn't help but notice they both looked great and with Cho showing off her slim body only made Draco look more muscular.  
They entered the great hall and immediately guys looked. Draco glared at about every one of them and Shiann just smiled in approval. Then the separated and Ron followed Harry and Cho.  
  
"Oh My God," Cho said looking up stopping where she was. Harry and Ron looked at the table right in front of them. Hermione was sitting there in a long red dress. Her hair was straightened and flipped out. Her makeup was done, her hair was perfect, and she had on a red heart pendant necklace and silver diamond bracelet. She looked great but that wasn't what caught everyone's eye, she was sitting at a table with Ginny, her date, Neville, Lavender, and none other that Victor Krum. She looked up and smiled before turning back around pretending not even to notice Harry, Cho and Ron.  
  
A/N: The other half of the Ball is coming in a few days I PROMISE!!! Please read and review 


	12. The Christmas Ball Gets Ugly

The Christmas Ball gets Ugly  
  
"What are you doing???" Ron whispered into Hermonie's ear.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing????"  
  
"Bringing Harry's competition from the Triwizard Tournament,"  
  
"Oh who cares Ron everyone's over that," she whispered getting up and walking towards Harry and Cho.  
  
"Not only that but didn't you say Victor hasn't written you back since last year!"  
  
"Well he finally did and asked if we would like to get together,"  
  
"Okay let me get this; you're accusing Shiann to be some great enemy when you bring Victor Krum to the Christmas Ball!!! He tried to kill Harry and everyone hated him and you know the rumors about him being a follower of you-know-who."  
  
"Everyone's over that and he only lost his temper and really wanted to win the Triwizard Tournament: it had nothing to do with you-know-who!"  
  
"Oh did he tell you that?"  
  
"Matter of fact he did,"  
  
Everyone stared at Hermione who was very upset about this whole thing. Victor eyed them from the table.  
  
"Well don't expect me to be talking to you and Victor tonight at all!" Harry said turning around.  
  
"God Harry I thought you could be mature about this. I don't get how you guys can't get along."  
  
"Cant get along, Hermione he tried to kill me and Cedric for that matter and what because he wanted to win and things didn't go his way?? So what if you guys get into a fight and things "don't go his way" is he going to try and kill you too? And when he does I want you to be all good with him after that okay????" Harry said as calmly as ever. He turned and walked away with Cho who just sat in awe. Ron followed leaving Hermione alone.  
  
The night went on and it was almost time for them to announce Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts. Draco and Shiann were sitting at a table with Slytherins. Shiann eyed them nervously not saying much just looking around. "So what are you and Shiann doing tonight?" one kid from across the table asked laughing. Shiann looked up and gave him a dirty look but before she said any thing Draco said, "I have some stuff planned," he smirked and Shiann looked at him puzzled. Draco started talking to some of his friends and Shiann looked around some more: She saw Harry and Cho talking to Fred and George. Ron was sitting at a table with Lee Jordan and Sean drinking butterbeers. Hermione was laughing around with Victor Krum, Lavander and Parvati. She couldn't find Ginny and her boyfriend, she hadn't seen him all night and she wasn't going to ask Ron about it for Ginny's privacy.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, This is the moment we've all been waiting for: Time to announce Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts," Dumbledore announced standing in the middle of the teachers table with a big purple envelope. "Now I will announce the runners up and they will come up here. Then I will announce the winners and the will come up accept their awards, then there will be a ceremonial dance in which the runner ups, and the winners will dance. After that you can go back down with your dates and have an excellent time at the rest of the night, I do wan the great hall empty within a hour though and may I remind you curfew is 1:00 tonight anyone caught out past that will be punished."  
  
Everyone got up and the nominees all waited to see if they were the lucky ones to win. Shiann held Draco's hand, "Your going to win," she smiled knowing she didn't even vote for him. He smiled back and looked back up towards Dumbledore.  
  
"The runners up for the first annual Christmas Ball are, Miss Ginny Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter!" Everyone clapped as Ginny ran up there. This is the first time Shiann saw her an she was wearing a gold gown and her hair was in spirals. She looked gorgeous and as she ran up there she couldn't help but see her three brothers cheering for her the loudest. Harry went up there too. As soon as everyone stopped clapping dumbledore opened the other purple envelope embroidered in gold, "The First annual Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts are Miss Cho Chang and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Everyone started cheering. Shiann kissed Draco as he walked up to accept t his award with Cho. Harry hugged Cho once she got up to accept her award. "Now ladies and Gentlemen have a wonderful evening," Dumbledore said sitting down as a slow song started. Everyone got up and stood to see the two couples dancing, Cho and Draco had on crowns and you could tell Draco was just a little bit weary to get to close to Cho especially with Harry right there. Harry and Ginny were dancing and Ginny didn't stop smiling, "happy?" Harry said jokingly. Ginny smiled even bigger, "I've never been happier in my life!" Harry looked at her questionally, "The happiest moment of your life?" "Yeah Harry being voted second out of every girl in the school? I don't care what anyone wants to admit, but that just means you're the second best girl on the school in everything. Guys only pick girls they like and you know that, and to be voted second! That's awesome." Harry sat there a moment before agreeing, before this mind caught up to him: Draco and Cho the most liked girl and guy? Cho I can see but Draco?? The song ended and the four of them got down of the stage before another slow song came on. Cho and Harry started dancing a long with Hermione and Victor and Ginny and her date. Ron watched as Draco walked off obviously looking for Shiann. He then looked around for her too wondering where she might be. Well he spotted Shiann but she definitely wasn't looking for Draco. He watched her and she practically ran up to professor Dumbledore looking scared. She kept looking back at the front of the Great Hall. Ron then looked at the spot she was pointing at, he saw nothing, but he did se something else. There in the middle of the dance floor was Pansy making out with Draco. Ron didn't see how it all started but all he knew was they were doing it. He immediately looked at Shiann who wasn't looking; she was leaning over talking to Snape now. "Everyone everyone," Dumbledore screamed stopping the music, "I'm so sorry to interrupt and stop but we all need to go directly towards our dorms. NO exceptions!!!! I want everyone in the dorms with a count of everyone within five minutes. I will come around to the houses to let you know when you can come back out now go hurry!" Ron ran to meet up to Harry and Cho, but before he got to him Snape had already ran up to Harry. He took his arm and ran with him in the crowd and he could see they were heading to the Gryfindor Tower. As Ron was running he bumped into Draco who was looking around for Shiann. Ron gave him the dirtiest look before turning around to find Shiann. Once he did he ran with her up to the tower. As they were finally inside the tower a older girl took count and rushed them all into their own dorms before Ron could talk to anyone. As he went inside his dorm he found everyone there, Harry, Neville, Sean and non other than Victor. He sat down on the bed not taking his eyes off Victor. "What happened Harry?" Ron questioned. Harry turned around, "Something bad, Ill tell you later,"  
  
A/N: yeah thanks for all your reviews I'm now up to 36 the next chapter probably won't be up for a while because I plan it to be real long but yeah Special thanks to eeediot101, mademoiselle, Kris, and dream and write for your new reviews. And everyone please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you like it! 


	13. Heartbreaker

Chapter 13: Heartbreaker  
  
"What do you mean something bad?" Neville questioned, now shaking backing away from Harry.  
  
"Never mind Neville," Harry said turning towards the window. They all sat there not saying anything before a Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Hey don't get undressed the Balls going to continue in a little bit."  
  
"It's safe now?" Harry turned around and questioned.  
  
Fred gave him a suspicious look, "Well I'm guessing if it wasn't safe before its safe now if there letting us back down there."  
  
"Do you know what happened Harry?" George asked curiously.  
  
"No Snape just ran and took me up here before Dumbledore could even explain what happened."  
  
"Oh," Fred and George said together, "Well we'll see you guys back down there in a little bit, they said in about 30 minutes.  
  
"Okay," Ron said, "see you."  
  
In 30 minutes everyone was back in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron walked down to the great hall for the second time that night to see once again everyone dressed up and dancing, But before they reached the bottom of the stairs Snape walked up to them.  
  
"Harry I do not want you going outside Hogwarts Grounds, not even near the boarders. We put a protection shield up around but I still prefer you to be inside the castle at all times tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes professor," Harry said as Snape walked away.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Ron asked stopping.  
  
"Dumbledore saw something in the Great Hall that he thinks has something to do with Lord Voldemort and they think he wants to try attacking the school. He wouldn't tell me what he saw he just said if my scar started to hurt to come to a teacher immediately because if Voldemort does come back my scar will let me know."  
  
"Wait, Dumbledore saw something?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Harry said questionly.  
  
"Because I was watching and Shiann ran up to Dumbledore and started to point to something at the front of the Great Hall and then she told Snape and that's when he ran to get you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive, and then I saw pansy and Draco making out."  
  
Harry laughed, "We tried telling her Draco was no good."  
  
"Hey Guys," Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione walking towards them, "Guys I'm really sorry about Victor and all and I know you may be right Harry but I've been talking to Victor since the Tri-wizard tournament and I really like him and for the first time he likes me back. And I know you guys don't like him now but I really wish you could just give him a second chance, because I'd rather have two best friends then a boyfriend."  
  
Ron and Harry smiled at her, "its okay Hermione." Hermione smiled.  
  
"But come here we got to tell you something." Harry and Ron told her what had happened, "That doesn't make any sense," Hermione whispered after Ron and Harry had finished.  
  
"I know, how would Shiann know about Voldemort and how he's suppose to come back or anything?" Harry said.  
  
"I don't know but we defiantly have to ask her about it very soon, because if she knows she can be a BIG help to us and to let Harry know what's going on," Hermione replied.  
  
"But you would think she would have told us earlier," Ron questioned, "She must not want us to know,"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll worry about it after the Ball. Come on," Hermione said.  
  
"Wow that's the first time I ever heard Hermione say worry about it later," Harry joked as they walked to the Great Hall.  
  
SHIANN AND DRACO  
  
Draco came down from the Great Hall and started looking for Shiann. He hoped she didn't see him and pansy but even if she didn't he knew he would have to tell her. He saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron at he bottom of the stairs. He ran to catch up to them.  
  
"Hey do you know where Shiann is Hermione?"  
  
Hermione turned around "Yeah she's still up in the dorms."  
  
"Is she coming down?"  
  
"I don't know she seemed pretty upset about something, but Cho's with her so she'll probably get her to come down."  
  
Draco sighed, "Great,"  
  
"Why what happened?" Hermione questioned glaring at him.  
  
"He made out with Pansy in the middle the of Great Hall right before we were told to go up in the dorms," Ron said casually now glaring at Draco too.  
  
"What!" Hermione practically screamed, "How could you do that to her Draco? I was seriously thinking maybe Shiann would help straighten you out and not be such a jerk all the time and I thought it was maybe working and then you go and do that!"  
  
"I didn't kiss pansy she kissed me!"  
  
"Draco, just leave Shiann alone, she's got every guy in school after her and she doesn't need to waste time with you," Harry said as all three of them turned around and walked away.  
  
Draco walked up to the first stair and sat down.  
  
"Troubles?"  
  
He got up and spun around to see pansy and three of her friends.  
  
"Leave me alone pansy!"  
  
"Why it doesn't look like Shiann's going to be with you tonight, might as well spend it with me"  
  
"You know what pansy? Voting for me for Mr. Hogwarts, trying to break my dates with Shiann, trying to get other guys to ask Shiann out, making out with me in front of everyone, all that's not gonna make me stop liking Shiann. She might hate me now but that's just something I've got the rest of the school year to try and fix. I'll never like you again. Ever. So you might as well give up now."  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you change your mind."  
  
"You'll be waiting forever then." Draco said as he turned around and started walking away, before Cho popped out from behind something.  
  
"Hi," Draco said looking down, "Did you hear all of that?"  
  
"Yeah," she glared at Pansy and her friends, "I did hear all of that,"  
  
Pansy turned and walked away.  
  
"Shiann knows I'm guessing?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Yeah she's real upset. I think she already got out of her dress and everything."  
  
"Can you help me out and let me in the tower?"  
  
"I don't know Gryffindors password, but I got an idea. Come on."  
  
Cho took him to the entrance to the Gryffindor tower. She had him wait a little off to the side so that the fat lady wouldn't see him and tell Shiann. She walked up to the portrait.  
  
"Can you please help me out and get Shiann. She's all alone in the dorm and everyone's waiting for her downstairs."  
  
"Well I can't let you in but I can run upstairs to the portrait of Dumbledore in the Girls Dorm and try to get her downstairs if you would like?"  
  
"Could you please?" Cho asked.  
  
"Of course dear," the fat lady said and she glided out of the picture frame.  
  
Cho turned and Draco looked around the corner, "Thanks so much!" Draco said, "You really helped me out,"  
  
"I think I helped Shiann more, she needs to hear this from you and me. She really likes you a lot and I know it really hurts her that you made out with pansy."  
  
Just then the fat lady came back to the picture.  
  
"Well is she coming?" Cho asked but before she could answer Shiann opened the Gryffindor door. She had black tear stained eyes and she was now changed out of her dress and into pink shorts and a white tank top. Her hair and what was left of her makeup was still down though.  
  
"What's up?" Shiann said her voice cracking.  
  
"I just went to walk downstairs and I heard Draco tell off pansy for good."  
  
Shiann looked down. Draco was going to come out from behind the corner but he wanted to hear what Cho was going to say  
  
"He said nothing she does is going to make him stop liking you so she might as well give up. So do you want to get ready and come back down?"  
  
"Not really. Cho it takes two to make out and you know that and it was obvious he wasn't trying to stop her."  
  
"Well then you should talk to Draco about that," she turned around and started walking away and Draco walked out. Shiann went to go back in the tower.  
  
"Shiann please," Draco said, "Will you let me explain myself?"  
  
She turned around, "what's there to explain?"  
  
He stood there for a moment not knowing what to say, he stuttered a moment before gaining enough confidence. "I didn't mean to hurt you at all, and honestly I don't know why I let her kiss me, and I don't know why I didn't stop right away. But you have to believe me that I like you so much and you're so fun and you're the only one I want to be with. And I understand if you hate me and if you don't ever want to talk to me again and that's fine but I'll spend every day of my life trying to fix it, because you're worth it and you deserve it."  
  
She walked up to him and gave him a hug and he could tell she started crying again.  
  
"Don't cry,"  
  
"I know it's just I really started to like you, and it really sucked seeing you make out with pansy and even though I know you really sorry it doesn't take away from the fact that you did it,"  
  
"I know. I'm stupid but please give me another chance, please,"  
  
She stepped back, "let's just start over,"  
  
"Okay," Draco said somewhat relived, "Well then do you maybe want to go back to the dance with me?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled, "But not like this hold on," she walked in the common room for a couple of minutes before coming back out looking twice as nice as before. They walked down to the ball and Draco ignored the faces made by pansy and her friends. They walked down by Cho, Harry, and Ron. Cho smiled at her, she had already told Harry and Ron what had happened but Ron was still mad and unforgiving of Draco. Ron gave Draco a nasty look as Shiann sat down next to Cho and Draco stood behind them. The boys didn't say one word to each other. Then two older boys walked by Shiann, they were laughing as they stopped, "Hey Shiann, you still going out with that scumbag after him and Pansy locked lips?" Draco stepped forwards as Shiann put her hand out in front of him, "Even if I wasn't I wouldn't even think about hooking up with you so it doesn't matter,"  
  
The two boys stopped laughing as they walked past. Shiann turned around annoyed to face Ron and Harry, "I hate guys." Cho laughed, but Ron just sat there staring down Draco.  
  
"So are you?" Rona asked Shiann.  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Still going out with him or even forgiving him after what he did?"  
  
"I don't know maybe, does it matter to you?" Shiann was almost yelling.  
  
"Yea it does matter to me that Draco can do whatever he wants and you still fall all over him. There are tons of other guys that would treat you way better and you don't even care."  
  
"There isn't another guy in this whole school that proved to me that he liked me as much as Draco did,"  
  
"Oh and is making out with his ex proving to you he likes you?"  
  
Shiann just looked down. Cho and Harry exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"You know the only reason you care so much is because your jealous," Draco said casually.  
  
"No I just care about Shiann," Ron shot back.  
  
"Care about Shiann? I've been with her everyday this whole year! And all the times I'm not with her I'm thinking about her!"  
  
Ron sat there staring at Draco, "You made out with your ex!"  
  
"And that's the stupidest thing I've ever done and I've already yelled at pansy and straightened things out with her and I've already apologized to Shiann and I'm not expecting her to forgive me, and if starting over is the best thing right now then I will because I'm not losing Shiann."  
  
Ron looked down, as a slow song came on. Harry and Cho started dancing along with Shiann and Draco. Ron sat there alone watching everyone glide across the dance floor. He sat there alone as everyone walked off in their own ways throughout the night. He sat there as people came and left the table, as people slowly started walking back to their dorms. Finally he thought he should get up and leave. As he got up he saw Shiann walking towards him. She was alone.  
  
"Hey you going up to the tower?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing?"  
  
"Walking with you," She smiled as they started walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, "Where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"He's out with Cho, and she's with Victor.So what happened to Draco?"  
  
"He asked if I wanted to hang out longer but I thought we should just take things slow."  
  
"Good Idea," Ron said under his breath.  
  
"Hey Ron," Ron looked up, "You're a real good friend,"  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "Okay?"  
  
"You have to care about me a lot to stick up to Draco about treating me right and all,"  
  
Ron smiled, "Yeah I guess I do,"  
  
Shiann smiled as they hooked arms and walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short I tried getting it up as fast as I could! Hope you like it and please tell me your thoughts on what you want to have happen in your reviews because I'm kind of thinking up some parts of the story as a write it! Thank you so much for all your reviews: emma, mademoiselle, and eeediot! I'm at 39 reviews so please keep reading and reviewing and show everyone this story, thanks. 


	14. Thinking It Through During Xmas Break

Chapter 14: Thinking it through during Christmas Break

It was the next morning and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room drinking hot chocolate. It was Christmas break and everyone was happy and excited. Christmas was in a week and everyone was staying at Hogwarts. Victor was staying in a guest dorm to be with Hermione, and everyone thought Shiann was going home but she all the sudden said things got canceled and switched around so she was staying at Hogwarts.

"I was thinking last night and there are tons of weird things Shiann has done," Hermione said sipping hot chocolate.

"Great here we go again," Ron sighed almost laughing.

"No seriously think about it. Reddington School? There's no such thing. The time she was done with Snape in his room talking to him about something. The night Harry and Cho were outside and she ran all the way around to make it seem like she was coming from Hagrid's and lied and said she had the Marauders Map and that Snape was coming, when in reality there was something in the forest. Then last night, spotting whatever it was that shows that Voldemort's back. I mean there's something up. Seriously."

"That is pretty weird, and there probably is something she's not telling us," Harry said agreeing looking at Ron.

"I'm going to have to admit that's pretty weird," Ron said looking down.

"Well howa bout we ask her some stuff about where she lived and Reddington School. We'll be able to tell if she's a little uneasy about the whole thing and maybe she'll crack and say it's not true. I mean come on we've known he for awhile maybe she'll tell us something." Harry said.

"Okay but if she doesn't then I'm doing some serious research and asking her some things," Hermione said.

"Okay deal," Ron said.

They all sat there a moment before Hermione got up, "Well I told Victor I was going to meet him for Quidditch Practice today, so I'm gonna go and get ready and I'm guessing you two should too?"

"Oh yeah practice," Ron said sliding down in the chair, "I mean come on the day after the Ball?"

"I know but we need to get ready for our first official game," Harry said getting up.

"Yeah I guess," Ron said also getting up only slower. Ron had developed more skills in Quidditch and was getting very good. He started to get upper arm and chest muscles which Harry thinks is the only excuse for him going to practice.

"Is Shiann still sleeping?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah last time I checked," Hermione replied.

"God that girl sleeps so much," Ron laughed walking with Harry out the door to quidditch practice.

"Yeah she does," replied Hermione as if it was another thing she can put to her "Weird things Shiann has done" list.

Well practice started and as they all walked out onto the field Harry and Ron saw Hermione with Victor. She was wearing a big pink fluffy coat with light blue pants. Her hair had once again been straightened and she looked real good.

"God Hermione sure has to dress up with Victor here," Ron said sarcastically as they mounted their brooms, but Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy looking at Cho who had obviously come to see him practice. She was with one of her other friends. She waved and smiled at Harry as they all got into their positions on the Quidditch field. They started doing warm-ups and other goal shooting and practicing before getting into a scrimmage. Ron had been doing real well and he looked up to the stands to find Shiann sitting up there with Cho and her friend. She had obviously just gotton out of bed, again. Just then Fred scored a goal and Ron snapped back into the game as everyone laughed. Ron had just let the ball fly through the ring. Shiann, Cho and her friend all looked at Ron who laughed along with them so it made it seem like an accident.

It was the end of practice and everyone was now leaving. Hermione and Victor sat cuddled up in the stands but besides that by the time the players left the field no one else was on the stands.

Ron got out of the locker rooms to find Shiann standing by the door, "Hey, nice practice,"

"Were you awake to see any of it?" Ron joked.

"Haha, yes I was," She smiled back.

"So what are you doing?" Ron asked as he started walking back along the castle with Shiann.

"Well they just announced that there was gonna be another Hogsmead Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out there with me for a while till like 7?" She looked at him and smiled.

"Then at 7 you're meeting up with Draco?" Ron said annoyed.

"Well, Yes but, Hermione's gonna be with Victor and Harry with Cho and I just didn't want you to go with someone else cuz you know we don't spend that much time together without Harry and Hermione."

"Who else would I go with?" Ron joked.

"I dunno," Shiann said as they approached the castle.

"Yeah we can hang out for the day,"

"Cool," Shiann smiled as they walked in the castle to find Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle sitting in some chairs. Shiann and Ron didn't see him but Draco saw them.

"Hey," Draco said casually walking up towards them.

Shiann turned around, "Oh hey, what's up."

"Nothing much," Draco said, "Just going up to the Library to work on some potions homework. What were you up to?"

"I just went down to the Quidditch field to watch Ron and Harry," Shiann said getting a little nervous.

"Oh yeah our first game is in a week," Draco said looking at Ron.

"Yeah," Ron said, "We've been training real hard."

"So have we," Draco said raising an eyebrow, "So do you wanna study with me for a while?" he asked Shiann.

Shiann looked from him to Ron, "No, that's okay, But I'll talk to you after dinner tonight or something."

Draco looked down disappointing as Ron smiled and walked with Shiann up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So what do you wanna do?" Ron asked Shiann.

"I dunno, I'm so tired and I look so bad, I can't believe I walked outside like this," She said looking down at what she was wearing. She was wearing baggy white pants with a pink zip up hoodie and her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She did look tired but Ron still thought she looked great.

"You look fine," Ron said looking at her in disbelief.

"Sure whatever," Shiann laughed.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room to find groups of people scattered around. Harry had gone out with some guys from the team and Cho. Hermione was still at the field with Victor. So Ron and Shiann sat got some hot chocolate and sat down on the couch.

"So where did you say you went to school?" Ron asked her.

"Reddington. In Virginia,"

"Oh it wasn't that good I'm guessing?"

"No it was a bad school, they weren't equal or anything."

"But didn't you say you moved there just to go to school."

"Well yeah, my sister was a year older than me and our parents really wanted us to be good at defense against the dark arts, and the school was suppose to be a great at teaching it but like I said it wasn't equal to girls."

"Your sisters a year older than you?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah,"

"Then why isn't she at Hogwarts?"

"She... ummm... she's going to a different school where my parents live now."

"Where do they live?"

"Near France,"

"Oh wow!" Ron said looking down.

"Why didn't she want to come here,"

"Oh I guess it's just the whole sister thing. She didn't want me around and all I guess." Shiann's voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, my voice must be going or something,"

"Oh, yeah it would be nice going to a different school than Fred and George and Ginny."

"No you wouldn't it really sucks not having her here," Her voice cracked again.

"I guess, but if you really miss her why aren't you still going home for Christmas or what all happened with the plans that got canceled."

"I would have loved to go home for Christmas but things just didn't work out because it's so far away and stuff."

"Oh I see," Ron said, "So you're coming back next year though right?"

"I don't know what's gonna happened."

"Well are you gonna be around during summer break? Because my family usually has Harry and Hermione come stay with us for a while because Harry hates it with aunt and uncle and it's real nice to be together with them when were not in school."

"I have no clue what's gonna happen but it would be nice to talk to you guys during the summer."

"Yeah you get school sick," Ron said laughing.

"Wow that's hard to believe," Shiann replied.

They talked a while longer before dinner, then they met Ginny and harry down in the Great Hall. Victor and Hermione were already sitting at the table eating. After Dinner Shiann and Draco met up and so did Hermione, Harry and Ron.

HERMIONE HARRY AND RON

They all walked back to the Library to finish some homework. Ron had told them all about his and Shiann's conversation. Harry and Hermione listened intently until the end.

"France?" Hermione questioned.

"yeah, she said her parents live there and her sister is going to school in France," Ron said not thinking much of it.

"That's not right," Hermione said as if there was something very weird about living in France that Harry and Ron didn't notice.

"Why isn't that right?" Harry questioned.

"Because one night we were all writing letters home and she had one for her mom and dad and the address said somewhere in Poland."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked leaning in forwards.

"Yes I'm positive."

"Well did you see the name on the envelope?" Harry questioned.

"No I tried but I couldn't,"

"Maybe she wasn't writing to her parents," Ron said.

"That's the only people she writes to unless she's lying and writing to someone else that lives in Poland." Hermione replied. She got up and got a book and returned back to the table they were sitting at. Ron noticed the cover: "Schools in the USA."

"What are you doing?" Ron questioned annoyed.

"You'll see," Harry and Ron looked at each other puzzled, just then Hermione turned the book around to let them read. It was a list of all wizarding schools in each state.

VERMONT: Alexis, wizarding school for boys

VIRGINIA; None

"See?" Hermione said closing the book, "She's definitely lying about that."

"Yeah she is," Harry said leaning back. Ron just looked at both of them and layed down in his arms. They sat awhile before harry spoke.

"Tomorrow's Chirstmas Eve, I told Cho I'd go with her but I have to go shopping for people including her. Any ideas?" he asked.

"I've never had a girlfriend how should I know?" Ron joked.

"Well what would you want to get Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Something from the heart, that you know she'll like, even if its not the most expensive."

Harry thought there for a moment, "I still have no clue what to get her," Ron laughed and Hermione gave him the "It's not funny look"

"What? What are you getting Victor then?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"I'm planning on getting him a new broom cleaning kit and those new quidditch gloves."

"Oh yeah from the heart," Ron said sarcastically.

"Those quidditch gloves are nice though," Harry said looking at Ron.

"Well it's hard shopping for guys!" Hermione said defending herself.

"Like its any easier shopping for girls!" Harry replied.

"Yeah I have no clue what to get Shiann," Ron said suddenly.

Harry and Hermione smiled.

"Shiann told me she asked you to go with her to Hogsmead," Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah she did but it's not like a date. She's meet Draco at 7. She just didn't wanna walk alone till then." Ron spat back at her.

"You don't know if that's what Shiann thinks!" Harry said.

"You don't either!" Ron replied.

"Well you two can fight all night but I'm going to bed I gotta get up early and get ready for Hogsmead."

"Yeah we know, you spend hours getting ready when Victors gonna see you," Ron joked as Hermione got up and walked by him hitting him on the back of the head.

The guys sat in the Library a while before leaving to go to bed. It was going to be a long day.

SHIANN AND DRACO

Shiann and Draco started walking towards the lake after dinner. It was getting kind of dark. Shiann changed clothes so she now was wearing blue jeans and her white leather jacket.

"So were still meeting each other at 7 tomorrow right?" Draco said hopefully.

"Yeah we're still on," Shiann smiled.

"What are you doing before that?" Draco questioned.

"I'm gonna go Christmas shopping with Ron," She said quieter.

"Hey it's okay if you hang with Ron. I don't care." Draco said as they sat down by the lake.

"I know but sometimes it seems like you might, but me and Ron are just friends,"

"I know and it's not like you were the one making out with him last night." He said almost joking, "I'm so sorry for that, I really am," He said again.

"It's okay as long as nothing happens like that again." She said smiling at him.

They sat there a moment. "You know the only reason I'm letting this start over is cuz I really like you." Shiann said looking at the lake.

"I know, I'm really lucky," Draco said holding her hand.

"Yeah you are," Shiann laughed looking at him.

They sat awhile talking before Shiann got up, "we better start heading in, It looks like its gonna rain,"

"Yeah it does, Come on," Draco said as they started walking.

"Race you," Shiann smiled at him as she took off running. Draco not ready for that started running too. They ran all the way up to the castle, Draco was right behind Shiann the whole time, but Shiann won in the end. They stopped running when they got to the castle stairs. Shiann sat down laughing.

"You totally let me win!"

"No I didn't!" Draco replied plopping down next to her.

"yeah you did!," Shiann said laughing as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Hey! No I didn't I swear!"

"Sure, okay," Shiann said now out of breath. Draco laid down and Shiann laid down too on him arm.

"You're so fun," Shiann said.

"I'm fun? Wow no ones said that to me,"

"That's cuz I don't think you act like yourself when you're with other people." Shiann replied simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you try acting tough and you can say things that make you seem mean, but if you act like this all the time I think a lot of people would like you,"

"Yeah I guess I do, but I feel comfortable around you I guess,"

"Yeah I guess you do," Shiann said turning towards him. She kissed him and got up. He sat up too.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then?"

"Yupp," Shiann said smiling as she walked in the castle, "See you then,"

A/N: Thank you FSI for reviewing for every chapter and getting me to my 50 reviews I wanted but now I'm going for 100 so everyone please read and review and send this story to everyone you know! This chapter seemed long but it had a lot of important things in it that I wanted to bring up ( HINT HINT) and I'm trying to make this story the least chapters as possible because I think it might get too long but I'll see what I can do. So keep reviewing and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks!


	15. Christmas Eve and Christmas

Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

Everyone woke up on Christmas Eve ready to go to Hogsmead. The girls were getting ready and the boys went down to the Great Hall to eat.

"The girls are going to take forever!" Ron complained eating French toast.

"Yeah I know but it's worth it," Harry smiled.

"Yeah but still it's just Hogsmead," Neville said.

"How are you and Hermione?" Ron questioned casually.

"Well she told me she just wanted to be friends before because of Victor but I didn't realize they were that close until he came here,"

"I know right? She barely ever talks about him," Harry said getting up, "Well we better get going Ron. We told them we'de meet them in 5 minutes."

"Yeah okay," Ron said getting up.

The boys said goodbye to everyone and walked up the stairs only to be greeted by a rushed Hermione. She was wearing light blue jeans with a pink belt and a matching sweater. Her hair was straightened again and pinned back all pretty.

"Shiann and Cho told me to tell you guys they're gonna be waiting for you guys at the leaky cauldron," She spat out, out of breath.

"Why couldn't they just meet us here?"

"Well I guess Cho and Shiann wanted to eat breakfast there so they got up early and went a while ago,"

"Oh okay," Ron said as they turned around, "And where are you headed so fast?"

"Oh I told Victor I'd be outside waiting for him 10 minutes ago, but I totally lost track of time. Well I got to go I'll talk to you later," She cried as she ran down the stairs two at a time.

"You know it has to take her what, like 2 hours for her to get her hair like that?" Ron questioned Harry in disbelieve.

"Oh 2 hours at least!" Harry said as they walked out of the castle and onto the road to Hogwarts.

They finally got to Hogsmead, only to be greeted by Hagrid. He walked up to Harry and Ron casually but when he talked it was a whisper, "We 'ave Hogsmead on a protection guard too, but if 'ere's anythin' strange or if yer' starts to hurt go to the leaky cauldron and ask fer one of the teachers. We are all 'ere today shopping and what not but the guys at the leaky cauldron can contact us at anytime. kay?"

Harry looked up at him, "okay, but what's going on anyway?"

Hagrid looked down, "sorry but I can't tell yer,"

"Okay but when you can tell me anything please do cuz I really want to know what's going on Hagrid," Harry said as they departed and went off to the leaky cauldron to meet the girls. They saw them sitting at the bar with empty plates in front of them from breakfast. As soon as the guys saw them they were happy to be walking around with them all day.

"God they look great!" Ron whispered to Harry as they walked in.

"I know look how good Shiann looks for you," He laughed as they walked up behind them.

Harry came up behind Cho and wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek, "Hey,"

Cho giggled as she turned around to face him. She was wearing black hip huggers with a silver scarf belt, a silver spaghetti strap with a white and black coat. Her hair was straightened and pinned back. Her makeup looked great and she looked beautiful.

Shiann was wearing a cute blue jean skirt that had tears in it; she has on a pink tight shirt, with her white leather jacket. Her hair was curly and pinned back with her two strands of hair hanging in her face. Ron couldn't help but notice the pink locket she had on around her neck. It was some kind of pink silver almost and had LOVE engraved in it in pure silver. It was shaped into a heart and hung on a matching pink chain.

"Well then you wanna get going Harry?" Cho asked him getting up.

"Sure," They said their goodbyes and left Ron with Shiann.

Ron sat down on the bar next to Shiann, "Aren't you cold in that skirt?" He asked looking at her legs.

"Yeah but I got a warming Charm on them," She smiled.

"Oh I see," Ron said laughing, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I don't know about you but I gotta shop,"

"You shop every time you come here," he said joking, "No I got to shop too,"

"Yeah I haven't bought anyone anything yet," Shiann said.

"Neither have I, but I didn't have the money until now either,"

"Oh," Shiann said looking down, "Well let's get started!"

They walked around the whole day buying things for everyone. They had an awesome time. Ron really got comfortable around Shiann and finally started acting like himself. The whole day flew by and it was almost 7.

"I only need one more present," Shiann said sitting down with all her bags.

"Whose," Ron asked not believing she could possible by one more gift.

Shiann sighed, "Draco's, I have no clue what to get him. I really want to get him something nice but I have no clue."

Ron looked away annoyed, "How can you still like him after what he did?"

"I really liked him. And I know he liked me for me and he's one of the only guys who proved that to me,"

"I know but still,"

"Well I really like him Ron; I never had anyone like that before,"

"Yeah I guess,"

"Yeah well I want to get him something nice, you know?"

"Yeah, well let's go looking," Ron said smiling getting up.

"You know what else I've never had," She said getting up.

"What?"

"A boy best friend that cares about me as much as you do," She smiled as the hooked arms and went off to buy Draco's gift before she left to go meet him. Ron offered to take all her bags back to the tower as they separated.

HARRY AND CHO

Harry and Cho had spent the whole day shopping looking around before they decided to get something to eat and sit at the little pond behind the leaky cauldron. Harry sat down with his arm around Cho.

"So are you going back to the Dursley's this summer?" Cho asked leaning her head on him.

"Probably, it really sucks though,"

"Well maybe you can spend a couple weeks over at my house, my parent's are dying to meet you,"

"yeah that would be cool," Harry said. Just then they heard Draco and a older kid from Slytherin. Cho looked at Harry, "Let's hide!" So they got up and ran behind the side of the leaky cauldron.

"Forget it todd!" Draco said walking.

"Come on any money you may want, and that new broom and everything. Come on please!"

"No leave me alone,"

"Come on it's not like you're getting anything from her,"

Just then Draco turned around and shoved Todd against the back of the building, "You say one thing like that to me or Shiann and you're dead!" He said letting loose his shirt.

"Okay man whatever but you remember that offer and think if Shiann's worth it,"

"She's worth anything," he said walking away.

Cho and Harry walked out from behind the building back onto Diagon Alley.

"Wow he really likes her," Cho said.

"Yeah I guess he does,"

"She deserves it though. You know how many guys want her?"

"Do you know how many guys want you?" Harry said looking at her.

"I use to get a lot of dates but that was before Shiann, and now its almost better that I don't, and even if it wasn't Shiann I never got more guys than her. And I don't see you getting hunt down making deals for me,"

"No, but they're stupid for that,"

"For what?"

"Not realizing how great you are,"

"Yeah okay Harry," Cho said jokingly.

"You are. You're so perfect,"

Cho looked up at him and kissed him. They walked around a while more before heading back to the castle. They decided to sit around the lake for a while before going in, until they once again saw Shiann and Draco. Draco was sitting upright and Shiann was laying up on him chest.

"Shiann seems cozy," Harry said half joking as Cho and him sat across the lake. Draco and Shiann couldn't see them because they're view was blocked by a row of bushes but Harry and Cho could see them. Harry held Cho and sat down; she was laying on his lap. They all sat there a while without much movement before Harry and Cho heard Shiann laugh as Draco got up. She threw a snowball at him which resulted a start of the fight. They threw around snow and laughed before Draco gave up. He walked up to her and started kissing her only to put snow down her neck. Shiann screamed as she ran after him finally catching him he fell down. She started laughing again as she sat down and he started tickling her. Finally, to Harry and Cho's pleasure, they stopped making such a commotion and calmed down. They laid there Draco playing with her hair, he started to kiss her neck before she pulled away. She looked around and got up. She said something to Draco and they started walking fast inside. Just then Harry's scar started stinging and remembering what Hagrid had said he got up and went to go to his hut.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked getting up and running behind him.

"My scar it stings real badly, they told me to go to a teacher when that happens because it means something about Voldemort,"

"Oh my god!" Cho screamed as she ran faster. They reached Hagrid's hut and told him what had happened. A couple minutes later Professor McGonagall showed up and Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid open up we need to find Harry!" She screamed opening the door scaring Harry, Cho, and Hagrid, "Oh thank god you're alright,"

"What's going on? How did you know about this?" Harry questioned.

"I can't tell you but we have our ways when knowing when dangers near,"

"What do you mean you can't tell me? You said the castle was on a protection guard and that I would be fine. Well now I'm not and you aren't going to tell me what happened?" Harry now screamed at her.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't for your sake," Professor McGonagall said looking down, "But we must go back to the castle,"

Harry got up frustrated, "Whatever, bye Hagrid."

Cho Harry and Mcgonagall walked across the lawn to Hogwarts. Cho and Haryr both went in their houses. Ron and Hermoione were sitting on the couch wrapping gifts. Harry told them what had happened. They sat for a while trying to figure it out btu they couldn't think of anything. After awhile they finally went to sleep and woke up the next morning, Christmas.

A/N: I know I got his one written fast but hopefully you guys like it. I'll have the next chapter up real soon. So please read and review and show everyone this story please!


	16. Christmas Morning

Chapter 16:

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you FSI, Drakblader312, and elmos world828. Elmo just keep reading and sorry for the confusion but you will understand it I the end when it all comes together, I promise! And yes I know I made the mistake of the whole Paris and France thing, (I know I'm so stupid) but I'm gonna get to changing that as soon as possible! So please keep reading and reviewing. And as for mandy, I'm sorry you don't like my story and I'm sorry for making Shiann such a mary-sue and yes my story does have a plot.

Harry and Ron woke up to find tons of presents at eh end of their bed. They grabbed them all and headed down the stairs to the common room to meet the girls as they planned last night. Shiann and Hermione were sitting there with loads of presents, Shiann having about ten more from random guys around the school. They all sat down and started opening gifts.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all got traditional red and yellow sweaters from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with bertie bots every flavored beans. Ron also got some new clothes from him mom and he later fond out the his dad earned some extra money and they bought all their kids a new wardrobe.

Harry got his traditional socks from the Dursley's. He had a extra large box from Cho. He was almost afraid to open it because he thought it might be way more than what he bought her. He opened it with time and found "1001 Quidditch Moves" book along with some random candy and at the bottom on the box was a two more boxes the first one had some essentials for quidditch that Harry had been wanting and the other what looked like a photo album. He opened it up to find pictures of his dad and mom when they were younger with friends. He found a picture of his dad with Lupin and Sirius. He found random pictures of Sirus and Lupin. There were a lot of pictures of his mom with another girl. As he looked through the photo album more he started seeing baby pictures of him and then pictures of him from his first year of Hogwarts on. On the last page was a picture of him and Cho and underneath the picture in Cho's handwriting was: Hey Harry I hope you like this. I was talking to my mom this year before school and she told me how my aunt knew your mom real well, so when I went over there before school I found a bunch of pictures of your parents and Sirius and Lupin. You're a great guy Harry and I really hope you like this!

Hermione got new books and clothes from her parents and Ron and Harry both bought her new supplies for school. Neville gave her a potion that helped clear her mind for tests. Victor gave her a necklace; it was on black chain and had a ball hanging on the end. Every once and while there would be a picture followed by the words I love you and another picture of her and Victor. She absolutely loved it and probably will never take it off. Shiann got her a hair straightening solution that promised to straighten hair in minutes. Cho got her new makeup.

Ron got some real cool broom stuff from people, new clothes, tons of jokesters and candy from Fred and George. Hermione and Harry chipped in and bought him a new quidditch uniform. Then he came down to the last present from Shiann. It was shaped in a box almost like a broom and that's the only thing he could think that would fit in there. But most brooms are expensive and why would she spend that much money on a broom for Ron. Well sure enough he opened it to find a broom but not just any broom it was a Quickfire 3000. It was the newest broom out there it had silver streaks with silver in the tail. On the side it had Quickfire carved in silver. It was the best broom and the last Quickfire broom they were making. Not to mention they were sold out for weeks when they went shopping yesterday. Ron stared at Shiann who looked. Hermione and Harry stared at the broom.

"That's a real good broom," Harry said almost jealous.

"I know I don't even care about Quidditch and I know that broom," Hermione said.

Ron looked down in disbelief, "How did you even get it and it must of cost a fortune! I can't take this Shiann,"

"I have my ways and yes you can take it and yes you will," She smiled, "Now you're ready to play you're first match next week,"

Ron smiled, "Yeah I guess,"

Shiann had many gifts. She got flowers and candy from guys around the school that she had to try figure out who they were to thank them. She got new clothes from Cho and Hermione got her a book on spells for last minute beauty disasters. Harry got her some stuff she said she needed from school. Ron waited for her to open his present which he thought would make anything Draco could have gotten her look bad, but he could be wrong. She opened Ron's gift to find a beautiful pure white baby owl. It was in a silver cage and had a name tag tied to it which said precious.

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome, It's so beautiful!"

"It's so little!" Hermione squealed.

"It's a dwarf owl," Ron said smiling.

"Oh my gods thank you Ron I've always wanted one, I've never had one of my own." She said hugging him. He smiled as he tried thinking anything that Draco could give her that would top that. She started to open Draco's gift, it was in a bag and there was a card and Ron was just guessing it was a poem or something cuz it took Shiann awhile to read it. Then she opened the bag. First she pulled out a bouquet of roses and each rose had a different picture of her or little sayings. Shiann spent 20 minutes reading everyone, then she gave them to Hermione who had to squeal out awww at every saying she read. Then she pulled out a box, in the box was a silver necklace with a picture of Hogwarts on it. It was real nice even Ron had to admit. Then on the bottom of the box was another small pink envelope. Shiann read it out loud: Hey I hope you liked you're gift it took me forever to figure out something real nice to give you, But there's one more thing that I really wanted to give you. Go outside the Gryffindor Tower.

Shiann and Hermione looked at each other before running out to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry followed casually before they heard Shiann go oh my god Draco I Love it! They walked to the door to find Draco giving Shiann a hug and Hermione holding a gray and white kitten. It had long soft fur and was so cute. Ron took one look at it before going back to the couch and sat there looking at Shiann's gifts. There was precious ruffling his feathers. Then he saw another box that Shiann hadn't opened yet he grabbed it and looked at the nametag to make sure it wasn't another one of Draco's gifts.

To Shiann

Love Mom and Dad

We miss you and we hope your holding out there!

Ron looked at all the other gifts trying to find one from her sister but he couldn't find one. That's weird there's not one from her sister and he couldn't remember Shiann buying one for her sister yesterday either. This was strange because Shiann had always talked about how much she missed her sister.

Just then they all walked back into the room along with Draco. They sat down Draco right next to Shiann as Hermione held the kitten and Shiann opened the last gift from her mom and dad. She opened the box to find a big envelope she opened it up and pulled a newspaper she held it up at first before she put it back right away without letting anyone see it. Ron and Harry saw the back which had a big picture of a Dumbledore and some other important wizards talking, the headline was Wise Wizards.

"What was that?" Hermione asked petting the kitten.

"Oh nothing just a newspaper I wanted my mom and dad to send me, they kept the paper of the day I was born, I thought it would be cool to have,"

"Oh," Hermione said.

She opened the rest to find tons of clothes and other beauty things from America. They gave her some new books and quills and a box with a silver bracelet with Shiann engraved in it. Everyone guess that Shiann wasn't poor.

They sat there a while longer talking before Shiann asked Draco if he liked the gold necklace and quidditch gloves and equipment she gave him.

"Yeah I like everything and the necklace was awesome, but you didn't have to spend that much on me," He said pulling the necklace from out under his shirt to show her he was wearing it. Ron couldn't help but think that he's the one who helped Shiann pick out that "awesome necklace"

Just then he fat lady came to a portrait hanging by Harry, "Dear I think you're girlfriends outside along with you're boyfriend, Hermione,"

Hermione then jumped up and let Victor and Cho in Cho immediately went to hug Harry as they talked about the photo album she got him. She thanked him for the outfit and earrings he gave her. Hermione and Victor sat on the couch thanking each other for their gifts. Draco sat checking out every gift Shiann got from another guy. It made Ron feel happy that Shiann sat holding precious while he held the kitten. After awhile everyone decided to go meet everyone downstairs, so everyone got ready and headed downstairs. They ate breakfast together and everyone talked about what they got and who they got it from. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Shiann all went to Hagrid's who all gave them different kinds of candy. They all walked back to the Gryffindor common room where Hermione, Cho and Shiann all went to the Ravenclaw tower to hang out in Cho's room, so it was just Harry, Ron, and Neville in the common room. Neville had the daily profit and was reading it.

"Well I'm gonna go downstairs ill talk to you guys later," Neville said getting up.

"Yeah we'll see you later but can I see that daily profit?" harry said as Neville threw it to him.

"Yeah there's not much in it though, just an article about how they don't know where that Olivia Burnes is now,"

"Oh okay," Harry said as he held up the newspaper reading it.

"Harry?" Ron said in a scared almost nervous voice.

"What?" Harry said putting the paper down.

"You know the newspaper Shiann got today from her parents and she said it was form the day she was born?"

"Yeah???" Harry questioned.

"Do you remember seeing the back of it?"

"Yeah it was Dumbledore and everything, it said Wise Wizards or whatever," Harry said like it was nothing.

"Look at the back of that paper Harry," Ron said as Harry turned the paper around to see the exact same picture and the headline "WISE WIZARDS."

A/N: I hope you guys like it and I know it may be even more confusing now but I promise this story is only gonna be a couple more chapters long so you don't have to worry about getting too confused until it all comes together. So please please please read and review and send this story around to other authors PLEASE and let me know what you think and what you think is gonna happen and everything. Thanks!


	17. Shiann's Departure

Chapter 17: Shiann's Departure

"Ron we need to find Hermione and Shiann and ask her about this NOW!" Ron said getting up and grabbing the Marauders Map.

"I know where are they?" Ron said getting up and putting on his new hoodie.

"Herminie's walking by the Great Hall with Victor and Cho's in her Room,"

"I thought they were together!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well they're not anymore!"

"Well where's Shiann?" Ron questioned getting up to help Harry find her on the map. Finally they saw a figure standing in Snapes office, but the only other person in the room was Snape.

"Something's up Harry," Ron said. They looked at each other and ran to go get Hermione by the Great Hall. They found her walking with Victor.

"Hermione we need to talk to you now!" Harry said running up to her.

"Alone," Ron added.

Hermione looked scared, "What's wrong?"

Harry took her and ran with her up the stairs as she waved a faint goodbye to Victor. They ran around the corner where no one was around and told her what had just happened.

"Snape came and got Cho before we even got to the Ravenclaw tower. He said he had urgent business,"

"Well they're all in Snapes room now," Ron said.

"Okay first off let me read the front page of the paper and see if they're still in Snapes office, we can go the back way and maybe hear something they're saying,"

"The front page? How do you know what was in the newspaper was in the front page?" Ron questioned handing her the paper.

"Because she didn't look at any other page before hiding it right away,"

"She's still in his office," Harry said checking the map.

"Okay let's go," Hermione said as she took off reading the paper.

BURNES DISSAPEARS

Another act of the Dark Lord, now trying to get into Hogwarts, and we're guessing for Mr. Harry Potter. If we remember right, the dark lord wanted something when he threatened and killed Julia Burnes about 4 months ago. Her sister was the only witness and she told us that he wanted to know where something was. Obviously the Dark Lord hasn't found it yet and is looking for it in Hogwarts. Officials were trying to interview Olivia again to see if they could find anything out but her parents said it's best if they left her alone, as she is still shaken up about her sister. We are now trying to find the house that Olivia described in past interviews where Dementors took her and her sister to the Dark Lord.

It is now a rumor that the Dark Lord is getting every one of his followers back and is trying to get into Hogwarts. Hogwarts is on a very heavy guard and Dumbledore assures everyone that Hogwarts will be safe and nothing will happen on its grounds, but will that be enough to stop the dark lord and all of his followers?

It then showed a picture of Harry, a Dementor, and a picture of Julia and Olivia Burnes. In between each picture were question marks and sayings from the Ministry of Magic.

"They want something from me?" Harry questioned getting up.

"I don't know, either that or something that's in Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Wait if the rumors true about Voldemort trying to get all of his followers back could it be that Shiann....?"

"No!" Ron spat out, "it can't be and besides she's in his office with Snape and Snapes helped you out before and from what happened so far Shiann's been helping you out too."

"Ron we could have thought that, but she's might have been here just to get information about Harry. I mean how many times have there been a new kid that comes to Hogwarts in her 6th year? And to top that off she writes to people in Poland, she says she came from a school that doesn't exist,"

Ron cut her off, "How come he wants to get inside the castle if they have her here,"

Hermione thought a moment, "I don't know,"

"Exactly!" Ron spat as they turned the corner.

Just then Shiann ran straight into them. It looked as though she was running and she looked real nervous.

"What's up?" Hermione asked as if nothing.

"There's something up with my sister, I'm leaving in a hour,"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ron who looked down.

"Can you guys please go get Draco and Cho so I can say goodbye?"

"Yeah I'll go get Cho," Hermione said running off.

"Are you coming back?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know," She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'll get Draco," Ron said as Shiann smiled at him.

"Meet me in the common room," She said as she ran off leaving Harry and Ron to get Draco.

Harry pulled out his map and looked for Draco he was inside the Great Hall with some Slytherin friends. Ron and Harry walked up to him, "Come on," Ron said annoyed.

"Why?" Draco said turning around.

"Shiann's leaving," Ron said blankly.

"What?" Draco got up.

"She has to leave in a hour she's going home something's up with her sister and she might not come back,"

Draco got up and followed then up to the Gryffindor tower. When they walked in Cho was already helping Shiann pack her Christmas gifts both of them were teary eyed. Draco and Shiann ran to each other and hugged. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"I have to go home, something with my sister,"

"Why were you in Snape's room then?" Ron questioned from behind them.

Shiann looked at him, "I wasn't," She went back to packing. She had tons of bags and backpacks filled with stuff she got from Hogwarts or things people gave her when she was here. When she was all done she told everyone she would miss them and would write to them as soon as she knew what was going on. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all wanted to ask her about all the things they figured out but they didn't know what was going on now. She must not be with Voldemort because why would he want her outside the castle? And why didn't she pull something to begin with? What was up with her sister? There were way too many things that could be happening and they figured if she needed to tell them something she would.

Shiann got up and hugged Hermione and Harry goodbye first. Her, Cho and Hermione were already crying.

"I'll see you Hermione," She said letting her go and walking up to Harry, "It was so nice meeting you and please stay out of trouble and look out for yourself,"

Harry gave her a weird look, "I will I promise,"

Shiann walked up to Cho who started crying more, "Ill miss you so much," Cho managed to say.

"I know I'll write you as soon as a can, I promise!" She let go and Cho went and sat by Harry who put his arm around her as she cried.

Shiann walked up to Ron who had just been standing there with his arms crossed not saying much. Shiann hugged him, "Ill miss you," she said.

"I know ill miss you too," He said hugging her tighter.

"I care about you so much Ron," She said quietly.

Ron didn't say anything for awhile, "I know I care about you a lot and I hope everything's okay,"

Shiann let go and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him through tears, "Thanks,"

She walked up to Draco who had a lump in his throat, but still acted tough, She hugged him as he picked her up. They didn't say anything as she kissed him goodbye, "That won't be our last kiss," she said almost smiling.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Promise," They hugged again as McGonagall came in.

"Your ride awaits you," She waved her wand and all her luggage disappeared.

Shiann walked with her to the door, she turned around, "Bye guys, tell everyone I said I'll miss them,"

She turned around and left. Everyone stayed where they were. It was Christmas, and everyone was sitting all sad or crying in the Common Room. The even left Draco stay there awhile before it was dinner and everyone left to go eat but Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We have to figure out what's up," Hermione said.

"I know she told me to watch out for myself and keep out of trouble," Harry replied.

"She knows something," Hermione said.

"But it might not be bad," Harry replied again.

"But it might not be good either," Hermione said looking at Ron who just sat there.

"I don't know but something's up and we're figuring it out. Shiann didn't want to leave and I don't think anything's up with her sister, and that newspaper, why did her parents send her that newspaper? There's something here with all of our clues and things she's done and said, we just can't figure it out and I don't think we have much time." Ron spat out looking at the newspaper sitting on the table.

"I don't know Ron, I seriously don't know," Hermione said getting up, "I know we have to figure it out but it's gonna take us a while. We need more proof or something,"

"Yeah Ron we'll worry about it after dinner," Harry said getting up with Hermione.

"You guys can go I'll be down there in a little bit,"

Harry and Hermione left to go down to the Christmas Dinner. Ron sat there looking at the front page of the newspaper trying to figure it out. Just then he put it down and looked at it harder, "Oh my God," he said as he looked at the picture of Olivia Burnes. She was wearing a pink necklace and chain with the words love engraved in silver. The same one Shiann wore in Hogsmead.

A/N: This was a sad chapter I think!!!! The next chapter is going to be very long as you might have guessed and there might only be like 3 more chapters of this story but It will still take awhile to finish it completely. So please read and review and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!!! And please tell me what you think might happen in these last few chapters! And thank you to elmos world828, emma and FSL for reviewing and I'm sorry for writing FS1 LOL


	18. Unwanted Encounters

Chapter 18: Unwanted Encounters

A/N:

Thanks for all your reviews I now have 64, which is more then I wanted, so thank you again FSI and Emma, and thank you Emma for going on just to see if I updated lol hope you guys like this chapter!!!

Ron ran downstairs to find Harry and Hermione eating he grabbed them to the side, "Shiann's got the same necklace as Olivia Burnes,"

"What?" Harry and Hermione said together.

Ron showed them the picture, and they just looked at each other.

"Now what?" Harry said.

"What if the thing he-who-must-not-be-named wants is in that necklace or something?" Hermione said as they started walking back to the common room.

"Then how would Shiann have it?" Ron questioned.

"Well remember in the articles it said that Julia didn't know where that something was when Voldemort asked for it," Harry said.

"How would it get to Shiann?" Ron shot back.

"It could have easily happened I mean if Shiann really did move to Europe from America there's a lot of ways,"

"But she could have been lying, I mean we already figured out there's no Reddington school or whatever in Virginia," Ron said as they walked into the common room and sat down.

"And what did sending her the newspaper do?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't know but it makes a lot of sense that something's in the necklace and with the paper out in the open everyone knows that they're trying to get into Hogwarts for whatever, and maybe they know what it is and they're protecting her because they know she's in Hogwarts," Hermione said suddenly after a moment of silence.

"That could be," Harry said, "But if they knew it was Shiann then why did they say in the paper they think it's something I have,"

"Harry if they think it's something you have wouldn't you think they would have told you something!"

"McGonagall said she couldn't and they did tell me to go see a teacher every time my scar hurt,"

"But you know that already," Hermione spat out at him.

"I don't know but it just seems weird," Ron said, "With every weird thing that's happened with Shiann and all it's almost like she knew. Like that time when we're out by the lake watching her and Draco and she saw that thing in the forest,"

"Maybe she knows I have it?" Harry questioned.

"Then why are you the one being taken from school?" Hermione questioned.

Harry and Ron both looked down. They sat up there the rest of the night talking about any possibilities about Shiann, but they couldn't think of any better that the one Hermione said. Finally the headed up to bed and said goodnight for it was a long Christmas Day.

When Ron and Harry awoke the next morning at around 12 they walked down int o the common room. Just then Hermione jumped up and ran towards them, "Oh my God how long do you guys sleep?" She said holding out the daily prophet for them to see, "I've been up for like 4 hours and I think I know what's going on.

Harry and Ron took the paper, and stared at the heading:

OLIVIA BURNES BETRAYS SISTER

The ministry is now taking force to speak to Olivia as to they think she knows what the dark lord wants, but they are taking caution as to they also think she's working with him to get it. Her parents said that Olivia is on important business away from home and will not be able to be interviewed by us as to she was away from home since September. Officials are questioning whether or not to believe Olivia on anything she's said in the past and think she's hiding the truth to how her sister died.

"It's hard now because we don't really know what happened that night when the Dark Lord took them or if he even did. Everything could be a lie and we don't know and we won't know unless we talk to Olivia again," said an official, "We interviewed her parents who can't say or don't know what's going on and we cannot force them to say anything. We would like to think that this business Olivia Burnes is on has nothing to do with the Dark Lord but I'm afraid that might not be the case. We must also think about how experienced this young girl is in the Dark Arts. She has impeccable learning skills for the Dark Arts and is probably better at it than most people that work in the Ministry, but we must keep our hopes high and hope that we can soon figure this all out."

The ministry is still looking for the house Olivia had described even thought we know that might not be true. Officials are now looking through the Burne's house to find out anything that might help them figure out what's going on. We also have officials looking around for where Olivia might have gone to and we have researching in anything she might be doing but as for now, nothings for sure.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, "she's been gone since September, which means Shiann could easily of gotten that necklace from an unknown exchange with her. I mean there are a million ways something like that could have been lost, and just think of it Olivia had it, then lost it in September, and ever since then she's been looking for it with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or maybe he's even forcing her to look for it,"

Ron and Harry looked down, "That does make a lot of sense," Harry said sitting down on the couch along with Ron and Hermione.

"But what about everything else, all the weird things Shiann's done?" Ron asked.

"Who knows Ron, there are a lot of things that could have happened, I mean who knows? You know how many things can be linked to that necklace? There could be tons of things we could think of if we really wanted to figure it out,"

"Yeah I guess," Ron said getting up, "Let's think about it during breakfast I'm starving!"

"Yeah," added Harry, "Me too!"

They walked out of the common room they started walking towards the great hall when Hermione started wondering off the other way, "Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry looked at him and Shrugged. They followed her along the corridors until after five minutes Harry and Ron got mad, "Hermione this isn't even funny now! Where are you going?" Ron yelled at her. Harry and him ran in front of her to try and stop her but she started running to, and fast! Finally she stopped dead in her tracks and stuff there stiff as a board, hands to her side. Harry and Ron looked at each other as the slowly walked towards her.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked kind of shaking. She stood there staring off into space, "We need to get her to the hospital wing now!" Harry said as Ron and him went to pick her up. Just then it was as if the floor fell right below their feet. They were spun into a rainbow of colors. It was almost like being in a portkey. Just then harry found himself being thrown to a corner or a room. He got up Ron and Hermione were already in there frightened. They found themselves in what seemed like a cave or dungeon.

"Where are we?" Ron studdered.

"What happened?" Hermione shot out, "What happened!!!"

"You started wondering off into nowhere, we tried stopping u but you ran to fast. Then you stopped and we were going to take you to the hospital wing but .....this happened," Harry said as he got up.

"Where are we?" Ron repeated himself.

"Oh my gosh, someone wanted us here. I've heard of that, they turned me into a human portkey. It's almost like you take over their body, once the people you want touch you it's like a portkey and they take you where ever you want them to go, But not many people can do it,"

"Well thanks for you lesson on human portkeys but where are we?" Ron practically screamed now.

"I don't know," Hermione screamed back.

They started walking around until they found another door, they walked into it, to find it pitch black.

"Ron, where are you," Hermione questioned, feeling around.

"I'm right in front of you. Harry where are you?"

"I don't know but I'm trying to find a door," Harry groped around in the dark looking for anything that might lead them out. Just then someone grabbed Harry's arm. Harry started screaming as Ron and Hermione stumbled to find him. Then the somebody opened a door letting light fill the room. Hermione and Ron could hear what seemed like running water outside as they ran to see what happened with Harry. They stepped outside the door to find what seemed like some kind of underground sewer. They were standing on what seemed like a broken off brick road that just dropped off into water. In front of them was a huge waterfall that flowed into the bottom, but that wasn't even the worst part: Hermione and Ron saw Harry standing in awe as Shiann stood in front of him.

"Oh my god! I knew you were up to no good, I knew you had something to do with the dark lord and you wanted to get Harry," Hermione shot at her as she raised her wand.

"No it's not like that I swear," Shiann spat out reaching in her pocket holding her wand just in case.

"Well then what is it? Someone wants us here obviously for something and you just happen to be here? Go figure Shiann. I knew what you were up to. You know what the dark lord wants; you were at Hogwarts to get it,"

"No!" Shiann practically screamed, "You're totally wrong!" She looked at Ron and Harry for support but got none,"

"At first I thought maybe you had what the Dark Lord wanted but now it all comes together. You were there trying to get something. You had a plan to freak out the school on the Christmas Ball to steal Harry and obviously bring him here. I figured you out Shiann and you can't even deny it, and if that's not why you're here then why are you Shiann, why?"

Shiann stood there as if she was thinking of a good reason, but before she could even say anything Hermione pointed her wand and yelled, "Invortrosis!"

With that Shiann flew back and slid across the floor to the edge and slipped off. Shiann held on to the side as Ron ran up to help her.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screamed running behind him, "Don't help her!"

Ron kneeled down at the side and grabbed her hand.

"Ron please," Shiann said out of breath, "Please trust me in not here to hurt you, just help please,"

Ron sat there looking into her scared blue eyes and for some reason he couldn't get himself to help her up.

He got up as Hermione reached him and pulled him away, "Come on Ron," she said eyeing Shiann as her hand gave out releasing her into the cold dark water beneath her.

Harry walked up to them and patted Ron's back, "It was for our own good," he said as they walked towards the door they came in. They all sat down thinking about what to do but for Ron it was the one thing he couldn't think about. He just let the girl of his dreams fall into what might have been her death. Even if that didn't hurt her the rapids and who knows what else would. He sat thinking about the last thing she said, trust me I'm not here to hurt you. It kept running through his head. He could still see the look of fear and pain in her eyes and for some reason or another he regretted what he had just done because beyond the look of fear and pain, he saw love.

A/N: I know this just kind of stops but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging and wait till I finish the story to update it. This IS NOT the end of the story and I'm going to try to get the next chapter up REAL soon, which might be hard because I start school in a day but ill do the best I can! So please keep reading and reviewing!!!!


	19. All Comes to an End

Chapter 19

Sorry its taken me so long to update but this should be over soon!

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept walking into what seemed like no where. They ran into dead ends and broken off walkways. Finally they walked into what seemed like a stage. They walked in what seemed like beams of light appeared. They saw what seemed like the beginning of all the water in the place. Water was falling down from slits in the walls into what seemed like a river, it made mist appear all over.

"Where are we?" Hermione said looking around

"I have no idea, but I don't have a good feeling about this," Harry replied. Just then Harry fell to the ground in pain, "my scar!!!!" he screamed.

Hermione ran over to him, "Oh my God! Ron where are you? Come here QUICK!" Hermione pulled Harry's hands off his throbbing head to find the inside of his scar turning a dark red" Harry pointed behind her and screamed, making her turn around.

Ron was tied up to the slits in the wall. He had a cut in his head and the water falling from the slits made red pour into the river. Hermione screamed as she got up. Just then something forced her to slam into the wall behind her. She squealed trying to get free as ice cold water trickled down her back.

Harry lying where he was felt as hot ropes dragged him and tied him to the wall as well, only he was brought into the middle of what looked like the stage. Just then two red eyes appeared behind him. Ron and Hermione screamed in horror.

"So Harry what have u been up to?" a dry raspy voice said.

"What do you want from me!!!!" Harry screamed not knowing what was behind him.

Hermione and Ron stopped screaming in awe of what happened next. The red eyes got bigger as the thing approached Harry. At first it wasn't bad but as it walked out into the light, there was nothing more horrifying then its appearance. It was a gold-green slimy four legged creature, with beady red eyes. It had some resemblance to the well missed grim that Sirius took the shape of. It walked with a gimp and as it approached Harry, he could smell it. It had a smell of vomit and it left a trail of green slimy stuff.

"I think you know what I want, I think you've known all along," it said in its voice again.

"NO! I don't know!" Harry said more loudly.

"Well then that's too bad. Isn't it?" It said as it rubbed against Harry leaving his shirt slime covered, "I not only want it, I need it. For no one wants to help me anymore. No one that was once loyal to me helped me! They left me, and my only choice was this, but you see I do have enough power for just one night, or even one hour. But that's all I will need to get what I need and leave nothing but your body!"

Hermione whimpered in the corner, "Shut up! Or I'll leave your body here also!"

I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said once more, "I never have,"

"But Shiann does!" Hermione screamed.

IT turned around and limped towards her, "She's such a funny character that… what was it …. Shiann Wilston. She always seemed so suspicious, so conniving, but it's funny how no one trusts any one any more. See what you see as a loss, I see as one less of you I have to worry about!"

Hermione looked at the beast puzzled. It turned around.

"Now back to what I was saying, I have enough power to restore myself, to bring me back to life, and I shall do so now."

He walked on all fours to the place he emerged from. You could hear him as he slurped up something. It seemed he was back there for what seemed like five minutes before walking out as what he used to be: Voldemort. He walked wearing a dark red robe, and twirling his wand in his hands, "So you say you don't know what I'm talking about Harry?"

Harry nodded his head.

He turned to Ron, "you might have an idea about what I'm talking about, I believe you were right all along."

Ron sat there shaking not knowing what to do or say. He watched as Harry sat in pain, his scar beat red, and he watched Hermione tears streaming down her face in the corner.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue?" Voldemort said laughing.

Ron looked down; he couldn't look at his face.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, "Somehow I don't believe you Harry…. give it to me now or you'll be sorry!"

Just then a bolt of green shot down from up above, it his Voldemort knocking him down hitting the ground with his head.

He got up instantly and looked around. Just then Shiann jumped down from up above.

"I thought the mud blood got rid of you!" he said staring at her.

"Oh come on, you know me… I don't go down without a fight,"

Voldemort glared at her right before he casta spell on her creating a sliver spark to fly across the room, but before ti reached her Shiann had already put a shield spell off and ir reversed back toward Voldemort who dodged it.

"I don't need anything from you!" Voldemort screamed, "I never understood your reasoning for going to Hogwarts!"

Shiann looked at him, "You had the wrong person this whole time. My sister never knew what you wanted; she just had the wrong thing at the wrong time!"

"Do not lie! I know she had it, I don't know what happened or what went wrong when I killed her but the stone should have been mine right there that night!"

"Julia had no clue what you were talking about!" Shiann screamed at him tears streaming down her face. With that Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at each other…. Julia Burnes, her sister, what was going on?

Voldemort turned around to look at Harry, "Well I do believe this all has something to do with this young man,"

"I had the stone!! I didn't know at the time but I had it!" Shiann screamed now crying badly.

Voldemort turned around quickly, "What do you mean you had the stone? I knew it was in Julia's hands. She had to have known what it was,"

"NO!" Shiann screamed, "I was put to work on what happened at the ministry when Sirius died, they wanted me to go to Hogwarts as someone else to keep a watch on Harry, they thought I was perfect for the job, after all I was the most talented and I was the same age. The stone came to me to give me power, I didn't know. I thought it was just another piece of jewelry or just something I had had forever. Julia saw it and took it one day, so when you were looking for it she had it," Shiann raised her wand, "You took her instead of me!!!!!! You should have killed ME that night!"

Voldemort raised his wand, "That's impossible!"

"No it's not, I was sent because I knew what to watch for, I could help look after harry more then any one. When the ministry started writing all thesse stories about me Dumbledore thought it would be best if I left,"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in awe as they listened to this. Now it all came together. Now they knew why she was here.

"So," Voldemort said walking behind Harry, "Where is it Olivia? Where's the stone?"

"It's gone!" Shiann yelled walking forward.

"Tell me now or everyone's dead!!!"

"It's gone! There's nothing left of it,"

Just then Voldemort screamed in what seemed like agony. His face started to melt along with his hands. His wand was slipping out of his reach and before anyone could help he did it.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the bolt came down right above Harry. Shiann shot the most powerful spell, which she knew wasn't strong enough to block the spell but it would slow it down. She jumped into the air as her wand let out an orange flame like spell that did slow down the spell. Voldemort started melting more quickly and everyone watched, for it was a race against time. Then it all happened: it hit with a burst of silver as Shiann jumped in front of Harry. She lay motionless on the floor. Voldemort returned back to his original state as a slimy green dog-like creature, but before anything could happen he looked up as if startled and ran away.

"This isn't the end Harry," he said as he left in a cold raspy voice.

Harry sat there looking at Shiann who laid there a foot in front of him. He sat thinking about how she just saved his life for his. He thought about all she's been through: her sister dying and then knowing it was her fault, being sent to Hogwarts to look after him, to have Hermione and him thinking she was bad and that she was helping Voldemort but to only find out she was helping him all along.

Ron and Hermione sat there, Hermione was unable to move, and sat there whimpering.

"It's alright Hermione," Harry said comforting.

"Is she…… is she?" Hermione stuttered.

"I dunno Hermione," Harry replied knowing what she wanted to say. They both looked at Ron who sat there looking up letting water pour onto his face. HE hadn't moved or said anything. He stayed that way even when Dumbledore, Snape, and almost all of the ministry came to help them after about a minute or so. Harry was asked to explain what had happened to Dumbledore, but when they returned to Hogwarts they still didn't say one word, they just went straight up in the dorms.

AUTHORS WORD: I know it's almost done I think I'm only going to have one more chapter. So I hope you guys liked it and please read and review and ask any questions because I think that may have been hard to understand!!! Thanks again!!!


End file.
